What if: second coming aftermath
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: What if the ending of the second coming had a twist that shacks the lives of the avengers that instead of the x men were victorious they suddenly vanished. Leaving the x factor and x club to protect the remaning mutants but dark forces looms around every corner
1. Chapter 1

**golden bridge, inside the dome: takes place after bastion arrives**

Her whole life was about survival and death but it only because she relied on Nathan, her father but now seeing him die in front of her she fells alone and the feeling worsen as bastion arrives.

"CREED, LANG kill the remaning mutants but leave the girl to me", he ordered as he lunges at hope. Before he gets to her, hope was thinking how nathan was telling her to be ready and now she feels something inside her something that had to come out. She finally knew what it is and looks at bation

"I'm ready nathan", she said in her mind as her powers finally manifested and she is surrounded by red aurorict energy. This made bastion stop for a moment and also drew the attention of creed and lang as they headed straight towards her but she oblireated them by hurling bolders of rocks that pentrated their bodies and she controled the rocks to tear them to pieces

"she's geokenetic", stated magma as she stares at hope as she turns her attention to bastion

"Unknown mutant power must recalibrate", he said as he blasted her with energy beams but she formed a red exo skeleton similar to armor.

"Is she coping our powers", said x 23 as she sees hope fighting bastion. While everyone was awed as hope was displaying her powers but what they don't know what was going on in hope's mind. She hitting bastion with everything she had. She covered her body in a metalic substance similar to colossus and started beating on bastion with her bare hands. She's not the only one going on the onfence as bastion uses his flying ablity to push hope with huge amount of force. This leads both of them to fly and crash land on utopia where bastion started to punch her face. Hope was daze, even with her body covered with metal she could still feel the force of bastion's punches. Having enough of her bastion prepares to kill her before hope hits him with an optic blast causing him to lose a hand

"HOW YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE FOR THIS LONG IS BEYOND ME!", he screamed as he uses his other hand to form a spike to kill her but she teleported in a smoke of brimestone. Knowing she's nearby, bastion tries to find her and taunt her at the same time. "using the same power of the same filth i killed who saved you just to get away. You are a coward filth image that blue rats face in hell when i kill you as i killed hi-ahh", he was interrupted when hope teleported back with a giant piece of the bridge and threw it at bastion. He was crushed but he immediatly burst out by flying but hope grabs him and they teleported into the base. Inside, she punches him through walls and floors and she turns into diamond form to add more force and damaged as she punches his face. Every punch she gave him, it represents all her struggles, the pain he caused, the people he's killed all because her kind existed. The fight led them to the x bring where the x men hold the dangerous mutants, like exodus, tattoe man, and sebastion shaw. The fight also freed them from their imprisoment.

"The hell?", said exodus as he and the prisoners see hope fight bastion

"Should we help her?", said tattoe man

"Your funeral, i'm getting out of here", said shaw as he left. Exodus and tattoe man looked at each other and left hope alone

"Cowards!", she screamed. She failed to notice bastion was still up and he grab her, lift her, and smacks her to the group. He still had a hold on her leg and swings her at the walls like a rag doll. As he was doing this, he didn't notice that hope had copied the escapes powers and she absorbing the impact she was getting and started to glow. Bastion notices it and tries to adapt.

"Kenetic absorbtion. Apa-ekek", he was puched in the chest as hope focus all her power in one fist and sends bastion down to the basement of utopia. She looks at him. The force was so strong it ripped bastion in 2. She hovered down and uses telekenises to keep bastion apart. He looked dead but his eyes turn on again and he stares at her. "No eke this is shouldn't happen", he complain

"You lost. Admit it. We won", she stated to him with a menacing look

"Yes but at what cost hope", he said with an evil smile

"What do you mean?", she asked

"The lives that were lost today, the lives who will die tomorrow", he replied

"I can change that one else will die", she told him by pointing at him and she forms a fist, "before i kill you, before i end this. I need to know. Why?", she asked

"because i was program to. To hate eliminate you filth", he responded with a smile. Hope looks at him with an agered face and continues, "but its it really my fault?", he asked her

"you killed innocent people. You and those bastards", she stated

"Human bastards", he corrected her

"what do you mean?", she asked her

"You should know this better than i do. Is it my fault the purifiers massacred the children in coopertown just to kill you?. Was it my fault that groups like the right, sapien league were formed?", he asked her. She looks at him expressionles and continues, "It was mankind that you and your kind suffers not me. I was only created by these primates. To be designed to wipe your kind", he said to her. She then loses her angered expression to a more confused look. "You don't believe me do you?", he said and she shock her head, "you have telepathy use it read every person's mind in the dome", he said to her. She look at him for a second and then uses telepathy to read the minds. She scan the remaning mutants mind. She read emma's mind on how she blames herself for all the students that died in her care from the helions, the genoshan students, and those who died in the bus explosion. Hope started to feel dizzy but continued to read minds. Their minds contain so much suffering, death, stuggle, torture. She saw everything from genoshan massacre, neverland, etc. All this started to make her lose her mind. She started to wabble and lose control of herself but still hold on to bastion. She then read the minds of the humans, she saw how many of them wanted to see the x men dead, how many of them hate them just because they think their freaks. Hope finally loses control of herself. She lost control of her telekenetic powers and let bastion go and she fell to the floor. She place her hands on her head. She losing her mind all those memories, emotions, etc. She could hold it in. Bastion uses the opportunity to reform himself and walks towards hope. "Poor little creature, you touch my generator", he mocked, "I'll end your suffering swiftly", he finished and formed a fist and swung at her but she caught it. Bastion was surprise, she still had a good grip on his hand. Yet what really surprise him was the fire that surrounded her. Her face was beyond angry as she got up and looks straight at him

**"THIS ENDS NOW!",** she lets out a burst of fire that dissintegrates bastion and continues destroying the base. Meanwhile in the shores of san franscisco. The escapes made to land only to confront the x men.

"Where's hope?", cyclops demanded. Tattoe man pointed to utopia where the fires where seen. He grabs shaw by the neck, "you left her to die?", he said but notices utopia exploded and flames where heading towards the mutants. The escapes where frighten

"We have to go", said exodus

"We can't go, there's nowhere else to run", said wolverine as knows the end when he sees it. All the mutants just stayed still as the fire engulf them.

**Outside the dome**

The avengers and x club were trying everything they can to destroy the dome and while their attempts were fruitless the dome seemingly destroys itself finally reuniting san franscisco to the world. Many survivors came out running towards their love ones. However the same could not be said for the x club as they did not see the x men anywhere. They squeezed through the people to get to the bridge. Steve aka captain america sees them and tries to help them

"Carol, thor, scan the area from above. Johnny, sue help the x club navigate through the wreckage. The rest of you follow me", he ordered. As instructed johhny aka the human tourch and sue aka the invisible woman helped the x club by removing huge debri in order to find anyone under them. While thor and ms. marvel search by air, they scan to the shore where they found people.

"Wow man look at this fool", said a teenage boy. He was wearing a sports jersey with long baggy shorts. He surrounds himself with 3 other teenagers who were collecting objects in the the shore. Thor and ms. marvel landed next to them and the teens were shocked to see them.

"What are you kids doing", carol asked

"Nothing", they said together

"thou thinks they lie", said thor as he pointed his hammer at them. The group looked nervous and showed them what they found. Both thor and carol were shocked at what they had. Meanwhile captain america led his team into utopia. He looked around and saw how the infrostructure was destroyed and turns to his team

"Alright, reed, iron man, thing you come with me. Pym, janet and hawkeye look around the here see if you can find anyone", he ordered and the team split up. Steve led his team inside the base only to find nothing except burn materials and destroyed rooms. They went to the bottom level were it appears to flooded and the water was rising. "Quickly try to find anything you can find", he ordered and they got to the water. They search the place before the room started to rumble

"What was that?", said ben

"The island is not the last", responded iron man as the island rumbled again. Captain america activated his comlink to warn the others

"Everyone off the island", he ordered as he and his team were leaving but the thing notices a head in the corner

"What the?", he said. On top of the island the avengers on top of the island were on their boats waiting for steve and his team. The island began to sink and steve's team were barely getting out and got to the boat on time. Steve's team were exhausted and everyone was making sure if they were alright.

"were fine", said the thing as he hold a robots head

"what is that?'', asked hawkeye

"Don't know but will find out", the thing responded. They arrived at the beach where the remaning avengers and the x club where.

"thor, sue found anything?", steve asked but no one responded. He walk towards them where he finds them in a state of sadness and looks at the x club. Dr. rao and jefferson had their hands on nemesis who was kneeling on the sand, holding something, "bradly?", he asked

"were too late", nemesis mummered as he got up and shows everyone the cyclops visor.

* * *

><p>plz read and review if you ant more<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 mourn

**San Francisco city hall, the next day**

The news of the death of the x men hit many people hard, especially the avengers since they failed to destroy the dome in time to save them. However, the x men managed to save the entire San francisco human population. The ceremony started at 12 pm at city hall were thousands of people surrounded the area and in front were people sitting. They either close friends of the x men or relatives. Inside the building were the avengers and x club members were getting ready. The women had their black dresses on while the had their black suits even nemesis. Steve walks towards them

"its time", he said

"we're ready", responded dr rao as they all walk outside to meet the people outside were waiting and they took seats next to mayor Sinclair who was standing on a platform

"Today we honor the heroes who saved the lives of this city many times from the skrulls to the robots that tried to kill everyone on the dome. Our only regret was that none of them are alive to see this moment.", she regretted as everyone else mourns for their loss. The mayor stepped down and captain America steps up

"these people were hated and feared yet that didn't prevented them from helping others in need as they would sacrifice their lives to save both mutant and human lives. Some of these mutants even help us before yesterday. Wolverine, namer, and nemesis have help us fight in world war 2 against nazi Germany to help people preserved their freedom", he paused and points to nemesis and the x club, "these people are what's left of the x men as they tried to find answers before the dome separated them from the group and all i could say now is that I'm sorry", he said then the x club members got up and shock Steve's hand that was followed by cheers from the crowd

**Minnesota **

The remaining X factor members were in a kitchen listening to the ceremony. The members included mardox, lady miller, Monet, strong guy, rahne, her son tier, Darwin, long shot, shatter, and rictor who lost his powers after m day. They have also guest which includes havoc, forge, and Polaris. Mardox was placing glass and drinks and everyone fill their glass and raised them.

"This is for the x men who without them the X factor would't be without them and to say goodbye to our closest friends", he finished and everyone raised their glass and drink from them as their way to mourn their friends.

**unknown ally in new york**

"hey guys listen to this those freaks are dead", said a man as he turns up the radio to allow his comrades to listen.

"the reverend was right we finally got rid of those freaks, humanity won haha", the men were all cheering until a man came to them

"first we unload thus stuff then we got to a bar. first round is on me. The men cheered but they stopped to hear clanging and the saw around sphere headed towards them. It stop and exploded revealing it was a granade and killed most of the men. One survivor was trying to get up but his legs were in pain. He then notices a figure walking towards him. It was a blue woman, with white clothing, red hair and yellow, menacing eyes.

"why?, he asked before the woman shoots him in the face

"Because I hate you all", she said before walking away. The woman is revealed to be mystique, who killed everyone as a way of blowing of steam for the death of her children. She could care less about the others but she misses Kurt and rogue who died. She tries not to think of them as she sharp shifts into a human to get away from the scene

**genosha**

elixir, who stayed behind in genosha to bury the dead, saw the ceremony through a small communicator that was linked to the broadcast. He watched until he turns it off. He fell to the floor and started crying and started screaming, "WHY! Damen it why?, he asked.

**avengers mansion **

not all of the avengers were at the at the ceremony. Luke cage, iron fist, she hulk, spider man, strange and a guest deadpool were watching the ceremony through a hologram projector. They were watching silently while deadpool was crying

"waaahhah", he cried. Spiderman put his hand on his shoulder

"we mourn them too wade", he said as he tries to calm him down

"you what I sniff miss the most", deadpool asked

"ug what", spiderman asked

"all the hot babes where in utopia waahha", he cried and everyone puts their hand on their faces after hearing that, "who else has that curve, think buns like domino or those breast like dazzler", he went on talking about the body part of the x women. This got she hulk made and walks towards him, "and who could forget Emma's sweet owowowow", he screamed as she hulk was punching him and chasing him, "aaahhahhahaha", he screamed. While everyone else turn back to see the ceremony.

**back to San francisco city hall**

"now without further a do I present, in honor of the x men, this monument", the mayor revealed a statue of professor x with his first and second class xmen. The crowd applauded as the statue was revealed. After the ceremony, everyone went back to their daily lives while the x club gather wats left of their belongings in a hotel.

"so what now", dr. Rao asked

"don't know. You?", jeffferson asked nemesis who was looking at cyclops visor. He though for a moment and turn to them

"their's still mutants left on the planet right?", he asked them. They nodded yes, "then we still have work to do. Gather your things people were going", he instructed

"where exactly?", Jefferson asked. Nemesis took out a helmet that split in two but when he put them together it formed a cerebro helmet. Both rao and Jefferson were surprised and nemesis explain to them he managed to take a the spare and destroy the one in utopia before they left. Since he feared that cerebro would fall into the wrong hands. He then took out a half sphere and press the button on top to show a 3-d hologram of Maddox, elixir, and sabra

"emergency meeting in genosha. Be their before dawn I have an announcement to make", he said

* * *

><p>Authors note please read and review if you to know more<p> 


	3. discovery and assault

**under water ruins of utopia**

After utopia had sinked into the water and after the ceremony. Both SHIELD and the avengers were scavenging the ruins to see if anybody was left inside. Maria hill, Steve Rogers and mr fantastic were in aquatic suits to protect them. They used flashlights to see in the dark as it was impossible to know where they were going.

"This place gives me the creeps", Maria commented as they were in a destroyed x bring. The beds where the prisoners where placed were floating around along with glass, and reality helmets that puts it's users in a state of coma that prevents them from getting up. They continued to look around and found no bodies of the prisoners.

"This is odd", mr fantastic said as he shines his flashlight at all the beds, "Nemesis told me their were more than 5 prisoners in here", as he streched his body to cover more ground. Maria hill and Steve went to a door across the room. The door was busted and Steve punches the door with ease and they got into the room. The scene was dark but maria shine her light to show a cylinder in the middle of the room.

"what's this?, she asked as she places her hand on the cylinder. Steve on the other hand was checking around to see if anything else was there but found nothing. He then activates his communicator by pressing a button on the side of his helmet

"Hawkeye. Have you or sue found anything?, he asked

"_nothing on the surface", _he responded, "_hey cap how are we doing the cleaning since this is the x clubs stuff?", _he asked

"because I ordere them to not be within 5 miles within the island", Maria explained to him

"wait you what?", steve asked as he was surprise at what he heared

"look cap. Call me parinoid or rasict but I felt that if we bring them into this then they'll try to hide something important", she explain as she continues to see if she can open the cylinder

"your damn right your paranoid", Steve stated to her

"if it makes you feel better cap, I promise them the bodies of their friends even the ones already buried", she stated to him

"_we'll your better tell them the bad news", _hawkeye reported

"what bad news", she asked backed

_"I check the locations of the graves and they said they buried 4 people right and one of them was suppose to be in a glass container right?", he asked _

"yes that's what nemesis told me", she responded

_"we'll sue and I found the glass and the graves and guess what? There empty",_ he stated

"wait the graves are what?", maria asked

"_yeah you heard me empty",_ he replied and sue got into the conversation

"_hawkeye and I found both the graves and glass untouched before we got to them. As if the bodies weren't there to begin with", sue stated._ After listing to sue's statement, Maria hill's spine started to shiver. She doesn't know whar really happen to the x men and the fact that bodies just disappeared without a trance. She wonders if something was a factor in the disappearance.

"thanks for the update sue. Communicate with me again if you or hawkeye found anything else", she said

"_alright. Sue out", _she replied as turn off her end of the communicator. Once done Maria returns to look at the cylinder and turns to steve

"I'll tell you this rogers. Something just doesn't add up", she said. Steve turns to her and talks to her

"let me guest that the x men just disappeared or that the bodies can be found", he responded since he was listening to The conversation between her, hawkeye, and sue.

"both actually", she responded as she turns to him, "think about. All the mutants who fought in the dome just disappeared along with the corpses. Not to mention that some civilians actually felt the fire yet nothing happen to them", she stated but Steve looks unconvinced and askes her

"let me where you got your intel. The bastards who started the dome and trapped the x men", he said

"alright so maybe their not the most reliable source but it still can give us clues", she stated, "and besides we have no other leeds on this case", she said

"still it would have helped if we had nemesis and the x club to help us", Steve commented. Maria gave him a stren look as if she wanted to attack him. She wanted to say something until her communicator turn on again.

"_Steve, hill. Anyone there",_ said reed from a communicator_  
><em>

"Hill here what have you found reed?", she asked him

"_I found that the main computer is still on", he _stated

"What about it?", she asked him

"_I can direct some power to any of the rooms and can find some clues about the x men disappearance", _he replied. Maria though for a moment before she replied back

"think you can send some power to our location?", she asked him

"_I think i can",_ reed replied. At first nothing happen but then the lights turn on bringing light to the dark, murky water room. Both hill and steve turn off there flashlight and look around the room again but still found nothing more than pieces from the wall, floors, and mechanical pieces floating in the water. The only difference was that the cylinder started to open to reveal another cylinder with what appears to have green liquid.

"What the hell is this?", maria said as she tries to get a better look at the cylinder. Steve activates his communicator to talk with reed

"reed can you find anything about the cylinder in the x bring room?", he asked

"_I'm looking but i found some pretty disturbing things", _reed replied

"What disturbing things?", steve asked

"_Wolverine and cyclops made a team called the x force and you wouldn't believe what they did",_ reed stated

"We'll it can't be that bad", said steve since he knew wolverine for a long time and he knew that wolverine always stab first and asked questions later

"_It's worse than you think steve",_ said reed

"Can you upload the files to shield?", maria asked since she was listening to the conversation

"_I can and i found something about the cylinder. Some of the data is lost but it says it holds a telepath. It also says that its a teenager who caused riots and pretty much that it",_ reed paused for a moment as he tries to find more info and found something incredible, "_You believe this!", _he said

"What?", maria asked

"_whoever was in the cylinder is still in it and alive", reed_ stated. Hill and steve were shocked to hear that since they believe every mutant in the dome had disappeared. Now hearing the news, they might found another clue to the disappearance of the x activated another channel in her communicator to contact SHIELD

"This is commander maria hill. I want a med team ready when we reached the surface cause just we found a surviving mutant", she replied as places her hand on the cylinder knowing this can help them in so many levels.

**San Francisco docking bay**

The x club members arrived at the docking bay by their van and park in front of a warehouse #23. They got out of the van and nemesis reached into his pocket to get a small control to open the hanger to reveal a helicopter.

"Been a while since we used the this old thing", jefferson commented as he took some boxes from the van and loading them in the helicopter. While everyone was taking the boxes from the van. Dr. rao's cell phone rang and she pick it up

"Who is it?", nemesis asked

"Its a text form monet", she responded. She looks at the text message carefully and responded again, "it says that they have a delay since val cooper decides to pay a visit", she quoted

"Speaking of delay", nemesis though. He got out his hologram communicator and showed an image of elixar and sabra. "I see you two are early", he said

"_Better to be early than late",_ Sabra responded

"_What about the rest of you?", _Elixar asked

"The x factor are having a problem with our little friend val cooper", he said to them. Both Elixar and sabra were surprise to think that the government is still interested in the remaning mutants. Before any of them responded everyone turn to see a missile heading straight towards them

"HIT THE DECK!", screamed jefferson as everyone took cover. The missile destroyed the van causing a huge explosion. The firery debry scattered everywhere but luckily the x club members were not seriously hurt.

"Sabra, Elixar change of plans come and help us quickly!", nemesis ordered before he turn off the communicator and took out his personal duel pistols. They appear to have the same look as revolvers but the barrales are at the middle. He also activated his cybornetic eyes to see who was out there. He scan the area and saw at least a dozen figures. Some are carrying axes spars that are at least 6 feet tall. The rest are carrying high powered assault rifles and the last figure was a giant armored figure with machine guns on the shoulders. Standing at 10 feet high, on one arm had a rocket launcher and the face had a creepy smile, "Shit", nemesis commented

"In the name of humanity. Mutantkind must die!", said the armored figure as he began to fire its machine guns.


	4. Detain

The armored figure started firing at the boxes but it missed the x club. Nemesis started to crawled as he makes his way to the corner. He takes a look at the cloak figures look like members from the church, he thinks their purifiers. He pops his head to see that the armored figure didn't notice him, so he took the pleasure of firing once before ducking back down. The shot hit one of the cloak figures leaving him dead.

"split up and find them", the armored figure said as everyone spread out. Dr. Rao started to take things out of her pockets and started to combine them together to form a small gun. She then took out 2 small bullets found in both of her earrings and loads them. Even though she was still weak she popped out of her hiding place and shot the armored figure but the bullet just stick to the body, "was that suppose to do something?", he mocked, "the right makes this armor impenedrabel", he mocked

"wasn't trying to get to penetrate the armor", she stated

"wait what?", it asked and the bullet let out a EMP attack causing the figure to screamed. The armored then failed causing it to shut down making the person who controls it to come out. He was a middle aged man with a thick beard and was wearing a gray suit he looks at rao who pointed the gun at him and the last shot was from a real bullet killing him. By now all the cloak figures notice rao and started firing at her. She managed to dodged them but she got shot in the leg

"agh", she screamed as she tried to put pressure on the wound. The purifiers started to move in until another robotic figure appear in front of them but unlike the last armored right member. This one was red without a creepy face

"the hell", one them said

"hell indeed you bastards", revealing to be jefferson when he lifted his masked up and closed down as he kicks the nearest purifier and send him flying out. Nemesis uses the opportunity to get to rao and picks her up.

"have I ever told you, you look sexy when you do stuff like that", he commented as he gets her to the helicopter and lays her on a flat bed.

"remind me to slap you after you fix my leg", she said to him. Nemesis took a med kit out of a small cabinet and took a small pincer to remove the bullet. He then injected her with a vaccine with green liquid in her wounded leg and it immediatly healed. Rao was surprise to her leg all healed up

"what did you do?", she asked

"to make it simple, I borrowed some of Logan's blood to make a quick heal vaccine now let's helped jefferson", he stated as he grabs two of nemesis home made rifles and gives one to rao. They got out to see Jefferson was still fighting the purifiers. He was throwing huge crates at them causing them to scatter but they always got back to fire back at him

"so what ammo it has?", she asked him

"electrical stun charged although it may be more powerful", he stated

"you didn't tested them didn't you", she said as she just took aimed

"you truly are a bright woman, rao", nemesis commented as they both started to fire and took out the purifiers. Jefferson looks around and turns to nemesis and rao

"I had it under control", he said as he began to dismantle his robotic armor. He rubbed his head as his powers tend to mess with his brain

"just tie them up", rao asked and Jefferson controlled metal wires and wrapped them around the purifiers. Nemesis walk towards the one with the most decorated robe meaning he was a high ranking member. He took out a small device that resembles a taser and shock the purifier. This causes him to wake up and look at his new captors

"you demon monstrocity unhand me this instant!", he screamed as he struggles to get out.

"listen you purifier asshole you are in not position for asking demands", nemesis stated to him

"Im a member of the church of humanity you dult", the member stated

"church of humanity?, what's that a different set of purifiers?", he asked

"I know them", rao stated, "Kurt told me about them. They wanted to kidnapped him so they can brainwashed him to become the pope", she said. Nemesis looks at her with confusion as he scratched his head. Rao notices and sight as she puts her hand in her face, "their leader hated the Catholic Church because he I mean she! She was a nun who was rapped by a priest. Instead of punishing him they punished her and they kicked her out. She also hated mutants and formed the COH. Kurt also told me she's responsible for skins death and for crucifing jubilee. She's also dead from a explosion", she finished.

"oh", nemesis said as he comes to realize who they were. He then approaches the COH member and picks him up by his collar, "alright you muderous bastared. You have 10 seconds to talk and give us answers or else I'll kill you were you stand", he treathen as he uses his cybernetic eyes to glow to intimidate him. The COH member look at him with fear for a sec but then decided to talk

"alright we were given intel if your location", he squealed

"by who?", nemesis demand

"I don't know it was anonymous", he said

"I don't believe you", nemesis stated. He still kept his eyes glowing until sabra and elixir came in from the air. Sabra was carrying elixir since he couldn't fly. "you two are late!", he stated

"well sorry since the pacific ocean is literaly the biggest ocean in the world", sabra stated as she and elixir walk towards them

"what did you find out?", elixir asked nemesis

"nothing", he responded but he got an idea and turns to elixir, "say you still have your sendondary mutation right?", he asked

"yes", elixir responded

"good cause we need answers", he said and looks at the COH member. Elixir looks nervous he knows the danger of using it

"you sure", he asked

"we'll make sure you don't get carried away", nemesis assured him. Elixir took a small breath before he started to change from bright gold to dark black. His facial expression was blank as if their was no soul in it. He then proceeded to walk towards the COH member and extended his arm. The COH member looked liked he was gonna wet his pants as elixir was approaching and before he touched him. He squealed

"Alright! It was a man named dr milbury yeah milbury", he shouted

"dr milbury now why does that sound familiar", Jefferson said as he tries to remember where he heard that name before. Nemesis now satisfied stops elixir from touching the man and let's go of him

"thank you for your cooperation", he stated as he and everyone began to walk away

"wait you can just leave me here", the member screamed

"yes we can", nemesis stated as he open the helicopter. As everyone took a seat, nemesis stated the engine but then shield agents started to show up out of nowhere and surrounded them, "what the", he said as he takes a closer look and sees Maria hill in front of her men, "great this day just keeps getting worse", he complain as he sees her taking out a megaphone

"this is Maria hill, get out of the helicopter and put your hands were we can see them", she ordered and everyone walked out peacefully. She then walked towards nemesis

"what this about?", he asked

"we're placing you all under Shield custody", she stated

"for what!", he asked

"it's a long list pal and believe me I don't have the time to tell you all of it", she started as she took out her hand cuffs and placed them around nemesis hand.

**Shield heli carrier 1 hr later**

everyone was in a huge room with enough chairs for everyone and their was one giant table. They we're all wearing inhibitor calores except for dr. rao since she was a human. They been waiting for an hour and the door finally open only to show the X factor, forge, havoc, and Polaris coming in with inhibitor collars After they came in valerie cooper with a manila folder and a man with red hair and was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a black suit and a tie. They sat across the table from them.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering why you're here", the man asked them. All the mutants just stared at him with no response, "allow me to introduce me, i'm henry gyrich and i'm the us governments commission of superhuman activities", he stated but still everyone remained silent until tier raised his hand, "um yes um whats your name?", gyrich asked

"tier", he responded

"um yes tier whats your question?", he asked

"Why are we here?", tier asked and gyrich look at the wolf like child for a second before he responded

"well you see", he said as he grabs hill's folder and opens it, "the us government decided to take certain measures with the remaining mutants", he stated

"Are you kidding me!", Mardox yelled, "after everything the x men had done!", he stated

"Its not what you think mr. mardox", gyrich explained

"Our superiors want to give you all a deal", Cooper added. This causes everyone to look at each other as they were all confused

"oy what kind of deal?", rahne asked

"Well give you all protection along with resources to continue your operations", Gyrich stated

"At what cost?", darwin asked. Both gyrich and maria were quiet for a while before gyrich responded

"Well you all have to work with the government, have to follow the procedures we give you, and you all have to participate in any covert operation we tell you to do and we mean everyone", he stated

"ye have to kill me if you'll use my child for any of your stupid operation", Rahne threaten as she holds on to tier

"Well ms. sinclair your son and elixir are perfectally capable of doing these covert operation", gyrich stated

"their children", syrin stated

"To be honest syrin thats a load of crap", cooper stated as she puts shows what was inside the manila folder to show pictures and documents. Everyone started to look through them to see what valerie was talking about, "Here the thing everyone, children don't become of some black ops team to fight off an entire undead mutant army and they don't just killed their former friend turn enemy and murder stryker in cold blood", she said as she pointed to elixir and he stand up and grabbed her by her collar

"THE BASTARD KILLED MORE THAN 20 KIDS WHO WERE GOING HOME AND HIS FUCKING GROUP KILLED LAURIE IN FRONT OF ME", elixir screamed at her but everyone started to separate them and they were holding elixir down. Cooper recovered from her shock and brushes off her suit

"Alright poor choice of words. That bastard deserves to die", she restated and looks at tier, "and young tier is a demi god who and I quote "Attack armaggedon the second he was born", unquote", she finished. Both elixir and tier look like they were ready to attack her until Gyrich spoke

"Well this offer is optional but we recommand you take it", he said

"So we can refuse?", rictor asked

"Well yes", gryrich responded

"Then i speak for everyone that we turn down your offer", nemesis stated. Gyrich gave them a stern look before he took out a small remote control and turn off the inhibitor collars off and everyone began to walk out before cooper stopped them

"Look guys after the dome the government is getting scared about time traveling robots from the future and does not to cover things up like what happen to coopertown", she stated but they ignore her and walked passed her. After they all left she sigh in frustration as she took a seat next to gyrich. Elixir came by to tell them something

"oh and FYI you guys suck at protecting anyone", he insulted before he left again. They walk towards the hanger to get their helicopter and found themselves confronted by maria hill. And by judging the look on her face she's not happy

"Let me guess you rejected the offer", she asked

"yeah", guido responded

"Thats a shame", she said and give them the keys, "We didn't touched anything and you all are not technically in trouble but if you all do something stupid i'll hound your asses if its the last thing i do", she threaten as she handed the keys and everyone got on the helicopter and leave the helicarrier.

**Ryker's island**

The COH members who survive fighting the x club were all in different cell in pairs of two. The cell was small, had a bullet prof glass with small holes for air and each had one bed so they had problems on who sleeps in the bed. The leader was in his own cell and was banging his head on the wall on how he screwed up. As he was still frustrated a man open the cell to confront him. He was a tall, muscular, had pale skin and had a menacing look, he also appears to be wearing a prison uniform

"who are you?", the leader asked

"I believe i called you on the tip", he said in a dark, menacing voice. The leader instantly recognizes it was the voice of dr milbury

"Oh it's you", he said

"Yes now let me asked, how much did you tell them?", milbury asked as he looks away from the leader as if he can't stand the look of the leader's face

"All they know is that your name is milbury thats it", he said

"Good", milbury said as he place a small container next to him and walks out of the cell and closes it. The leader got to the glass and started pleading to let him out but milbury ignored him and looked at his watched and when the clock hit 2pm the container release poison gas that killed the leader. He also had visited the other members as gas was coming out of their cells killing them. Milbury simply just walked to the elevator and pressed the up button to get to the top floor. Once their he got out of the elevator to let other guards with gas mask to let through. He walks outside to a helicopter and opens the side door and got in it.

"Fly us to my estate dear Susan", he asked his pilot who was a woman with long black hair and appeared to be of asian origin

"Alright 'dr milbury'", she commented. As they left dr milbury started to shapeshift to a white skinned man with a black suit that appears to be part of his skin, a red diamond in his forehead and had glowing red eyes and made a grin to reveal a set of sharp teeth. He looks out the window and begins to talk

"Let's see if the x club or x factor can handle the return of mr sinister", he commented since it was mostly the x men who had to deal with him while the other groups had little conflict with him. Now with the x men gone he know has the opportunity to strike when they all least expected.


	5. Chapter 5 new lights

**Essex's estates**

After sinister returns to his estate from finishing his work. He got out of the helicopter to be greeted by two massive, bulk bodygaurds. Their faces were expressionless as if they had no soul. Sinister look at them with an evil smile

"Have my guest arrived?", he asked and one of the guards pointed to the door signifying that his guest have in deed arrive. He smiled as he walk past them towards his estate. The hallway was dark, moody, and creepy with images of famous doctors both good and evil like joseph magdala. He got to the door at the end of the hallway and open it to reveal a room with no windows, a huge wooden table in the middle, along with several people sitting at it. Going clock wise: the first person was a man, with a bulk body, he had a black mowhawk, was wearing a black ninja suit, and had a samurai sword. The person next person was a average hight man with a black, tight leotard, he was also wearing gold armor in his arms, in his legs, his shoulders, and a gold helmet, he also had gray skin, with bright yellow eyes. The third person was a tall bulk man with brown clothing and fur, he had dirty, blond hair, he had long nails, sharp teeth. The two people next to him was what appears 2 robots. One was a short, egg like thing, with large eyes, and was next to a huge purple colored robot with red eyes, and was caring a huge machine gun. The person next to them was a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes, she also had white clothing which is obviously is mystique. The person next to her was another woman with tight, blue clothing, she had thick armor protecting her arms up to her shoulder, she had long black hair. The next person was devil looking individual with red face, wearing a business suit, black hair, yellow eyes, and had a tail with a spade in the end. The last person was a man who bears similar resemblance to beast except he has dark, black fur, he also had metallic pants. After sinister looks at his guest he took a seat in the last available seat and began to introduce himself. "I see you all receive my invitation", he said as he look at all his guest

"What does the mortal want with the living monolith?", he the grey skinned mutant asked

"Well monolith I gathered you all here because we have a tremendous problem on our hand", he stated

"what problem?", the purple robot asked stupidly. This causes everyone to stare at him

"Are you clueless or just plain stupid?", the man with the mowhawk stated. The small egg shaped robot came got up to defend the purple robot

"Leave peter alone, its not his fault he's not allowed to watch tv", she said

"Thank you nanny", peter thanked

"Enough of this quarrel you three", Sinister stated in order to prevent a fight. He got up a took out something from his pocket. A half sphere metal object. He placed it on the table and slid it to the middle of table and it started to show a 3-d image of the earth with a dozen dots, "As you can see the mutant population has decrease significantly and thus it leaves all of here and now", he said

"Yet your not a mutant", mystique stated as she was not really paying attention and was looking at her freshly done manequine nails. Sinister gave her a stern look before replying

"we'll mystique I'm pretty sure I'm more of a mutant than human", he stated to her and turns to his focus on the earth image, "although their even fewer mutants left on this planet but we can still do something to change all this", he said and appears to be making a hole in his chest and got out 3 Manila folders and put them on the table

"what are dose suppose to mean?", mystique asked

"I'm splinting you all into 3 groups to do missions that the folders will instruct you all", he responded

"and what will you do, sinister?", monolith asked

"ill help you all from the side lines making the missions easier and less complicated", he responded

"what if I say that this is a waste of time", the evil looking beast said as he got up. Sinister looks at him and walks towards him.

"we'll dear dark beast how will you react if I told you that if we succeed their will be great reward and more", he said with a dark, sadistic tone that the more he talks his voice start to whisper. Dark beast look at him and put his hand out

"it better be", he said as he and sinister shook hands. Sinister then gets his folders and gave one to nanny, mystique, and the mowhack man

"here's the plan: mystique will take dark beast and monolith to get her objective while daken you azazel, and saber tooth will complete your mission and finally nanny and orphan maker will complete their objectives while I deal with any surveillance or any other nuance", he said and looks as everyone was ready, "now the mission starts tomorrow we strike at night and for those will get in our way. They won't see us coming", he stated with a grin in his face.

**genosha**

nemesis and the group arrived on genosha an hour back and made their way to magneto's citadel. As they make their way there they all took at the sight of the bones of the many mutants that were massacred by the wild sentinel. The sight was gritty, dark, with the scent of decay everywhere. The group finally entered the citadel and made their way to the bottom levels of the citadel where they find a room with many mechanical equipment. They move things around to make clear of the mess while nemesis and Jefferson started building something. Tier stop cleaning and walked towards nemesis

"mister nemesis, why are we here and what are you doing?", he asked. Nemesis looks at the boy and kneels down to be around the same height as he was and started to explain tier everything

"we'll my dear boy since there's no place for us to live. Genosha is probably the only place for us to live peacefully for a while", he stated in a sad tone and tier knoded and went to help his mother. Nemesis return to his experiment and he and Jefferson finished only to help everyone else to clean up the room. Once done, nemesis started his machine to make a hologram of the earth and it has a few dots. Everyone stared at the image with confusion and they looked at nemesis

"as we all know mutants are now literally on the brink of extinctigon and now it's up to us to look after whats left of us", he said as he points to the image.

"in the meanwhile we should clean up and make our selfs comfortable, since we'll be here for a while", jefferson said as he started to walk out and everyone walk with him until the machine started bebing

"the hell",Marddox said as their was a huge dot in alaska. Everyone huddled around the machine to look at the dot as it continued to get bigger

"that's not right", nemesis stated as he shock his head as the dot grows bigger before it disperses and the machine started to go hayward

"it's gonna blow", yelled Darwin as everyone got out of the room as the machine bursted into flames. Ranhe, elixir, and Monet were trying to find anything to put out the fire like using their jackets to blow away the fire or finding water. Jefferson used his powers to create a half sphere and put on the fire to cut its oxygen. He then lifted the half sphere to show the machine was no longer in flames but now burn to a crips. Nemesis walk towards the machine and kick it out of frustration

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!", he screamed before kneeling down and the machine showed the hologram again only now it's fuzzy looking and the dot disappear. everyone was disappointed with the results and started to leave until they heard another beebing

"it better not blow up again", guidon said before turning only to see 5 bright dots. Everyone was shocked to see the new dots that appeared. Nemesis especially since he immideatly got up to take a closer look. He stood there for a while before turning to the group with a huge smile

"it appears their's hope for us left", he stated since the dots represent new mutants are appearing for the first time since hope's birth


	6. Laurie

**shield HQ triskellon,**

Steve Rogers and Maria hill were running towards the survalance room were the alarm was set. They got there only to see many of the equipment and monitors all being consume by electricity and blowing fuse everywhere

"everyone out!", hill ordered as they all got out and she pressed the fire alarm to release the sprinkles to get rid of the fire. After a few seconds the fire got out and she turn off the sprinkles and she and Steve got into the room as the equipment was now just smoking

"what the hell happen here?", Steve ask himself as he looks at the busted machinery. As they continued investigating, one of the workers went inside the room towards the duo

"what is it?", hill asked

"we'll you should know that this happen after we found a strange anomaly", he said. Both hill and Steve look at each other with confusion after what the worker told them

"what anomaly", Steve asked him

"we detected it over in Alaska", he said as he look at the big screen in which is now crack open with wires coming out, "however everything went hay wired when we tried to find the source", he finsihed. Maria then turn her attention to the screen and then turns to Steve

"cap see if you can get either reed or stark to see if they can salvage any info from the computers", she ordered him and then turns back to the worker, "Do you know an exact location of the anomaly?", she asked

"Its somewhere on the peninsula of alaska but we don't know the exact place", he responded

"Good i'll see if there's any files about that part of alaska", she sated before leaving the room. She then made her way to the office and looked though her files following any events that happen on Alaska specifically in the peninsula. She looks through the files and finds out that there's almost practically nothing in that region's past history that relates to the anomaly until she finds a file that has the title M. Hill became curious and clicks on it but when she click on it a message appears to put in a password. She typed in her personal password but the it immediately rejected her password, "The hell?", she said as she retyped her password but it still rejected it. She began to get really frustrated and her computer showed that someone was trying to communicate with her. She click on it to reveal an image of gyrich. "Gyrich what's this bull shit?", she asked

"You have no clearance for this file simple as that", he stated

"No clearance!. I'm second in command of shield how can i not have clearance?", she demanded to know

"This file is something we try to keep a low profile and so the president wanted only a few people to know about this", he responded

"Well who has clearance?", she asked as she puts her hands on her face as a sign of frustration

"The president, me, and head of O.N.E", he said

"we'll then can you unlock this file?", she asked trying to be as polite as possible

"It depends. Why do you need to know?", he asked her. At first she didn't respond, she just gave him a stern look before answering

"There was a huge anomaly in the region where the file is based and i'm trying to see if there is a connection", she responded

"Lets make a deal i'll give you the file but whatever you find you bring any information or else", he said to her. This is not something she needed to deal with. She knew that her superiors would know but not right away. Their was a short pause until she spoke again

"Fine but i'm in charge of the expedition", she stated

"alright then", he said as he open the file for hill. Finally gaining access to the file, she goes through it and finds things thats enough to turn her skin white. The file contains about the massacre of people of coopertown, specifically the children by the purifiers. The reason is that it was the location of the birth of the first mutant after m-day. Hill began to get really frustrated with the fact since almost all the mutants are gone but they find a way to leave problems behind. She continues to read through it she finds out that there was three groups after the baby: X men, marauders, and purifiers. The result was that hundreds of people were dead on all three sides. As she goes through the file she began to realize the x force files. She open some of her personal files and finds that when wolverine assembled the x force, she finds that they went to retrieve someone but it never revealed the location and that the baby was given to cable so he can take the baby to the future. Whatever sense of stress she had was now replace with relief that she was putting things together and she started to print any paper she needed for her expedition. She put the papers in a folder and began to make her way back to survaliance where mr fantastic, stark, and Rogers where fixing the computers so that they can get information. Steve turn to see her with her folder

"Whats that?", he asked her

"have you been making contact with the x club or x factor?", she asked

"no but what do they have to do with this?", he said with suspicion

"well then find them", she ordered

"really now", he responded harshly while hill gave him stern look

"just find them because right now what ever happen the last few minutes it all has to do with them unfortunately, so we need them. The sooner the better", she stated to him. There was a short silence between them until he steve spoke again

"no", he stated to her

"excuse me", she said

"you heard me I won't drag them into another shit that's gonna kill them", he boldly stated

"look we need them because their the only ones who actually dealt with this stuff, so we need their expertise on this so please can you just find them?", she asked in the nicest way possible.

"Fine but i can't promise i'll find them soon", he stated before walking back to stark and reed

"what was that all about?", stark asked

"we have to find the x club and x factor", responded steve

"let me guess you guys haven't been in contact", reed suggested

"not since the ceremony", he responded

"we'll how are we suppose to find them?", reed asked

"two ways: either they contact us or..", Steve made a short pause before talking again, "or a situation with new mutants", he finished

"we'll we can forget about the second part I mean what's the chance new mutants are actually gonna pop up in the world", stark stated

**Vancouver, Canada: Vancouver university**

"aaahhahhahaha", screamed a girl from her room. She fell to the floor after for some reason she began to fell excruciating pain all over her body. She curl into a ball position, had her hands on her head. She looks at her hands and she notices her brown hair was falling out. To make matters worse her skin started to get harder and blue, "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!", she screamed

"Laurie whats wrong", said a voice from outside her room as someone tries to open the door. After a few seconds the door open to reveal another female student. She just stood there as she saw laurie changing to the point her skin is completely blue, her hair grew back but now it's red, her pupils are gone revealing white eyes, and three ledges on her hair.

"Clara help", Laurie pleaded but Clara just stood there and more people came by to look at Laurie and started to use their phones to either take photos or videos of Laurie's new appearance, "I need help", she pleaded as she got up and walk towards them put they all step back as if she was contagious

"shit what is she?"

"she's a mutie"

"I knew she was a freak", stated everyone as they stepped away from her

"please help me", she pleaded

"relax girl", said a strong voice from behind the crowed. Everyone turn back to see guido and darwin in their uniforms. The crowd stepped aside to let them pass. guido lifted Laurie as she had problems standing and they began walking out of the university while every student just watched and use their phones at them.

"thanks who are you guys?", she asked

"well we once go by the X factor but now were the x men", Darwin stated as they make their way to the exit.


	7. Chapter 7 trouble heating up

**Mexico City, Mexico **

"vamps Gabriel, mas rapido!", cheered a group of teens as they see Gabriel running in a track race. He is currently in second place and he is trying to beat the guy in front of him

"Esta vez no pendejo", the guy in front of Gabriel as he started going faster but Gabriel managed to pass him and was coming closer to the finish line

"vamos, ya mero", he said as he passed the finishline in first place. He felt a great sense of victory, so he wanted to slow down but for some reason he didn't actually slowed down but hes speeade up, "que chingado", he said as he was now running so fast trata the people who were cheering for him now only see him as a blur since he was now running super fast. "AYUDA ME", he screamed as he couldn't stop. The teens were just staring until they saw a two figures flying nearby and it was revealed to be Monet and siryn. They saw was Gabriel still running. Monet uses her telekinesis to slow him down. She managed to stop him but when she released him he immediately went back at running at high speed

"crap", she says as she then uses her telepathic powers to make him unconscious and fell to the ground in that he hit his fade hard. Siryn then flew over to him and lifted him up to see he was bleeding from his nose but he was still alive. Siryn tries to wake him up but the siren of the police nearby interrupted her and turns to Monet

"Monet we got to go", she said before using her powers to fly and Monet soon follow her. When they were clear Monet uses her powers again to help Gabriel regain conscious. He woke up and he look at where he was and started to overreact

"ahahahahaaaaahhhhhhgggg", he screamed

"calm down", siryn told him as she tries to retrain him, "we just helped you, you little shit", she continued. Gabriel stopped for a moment and turns to her

"que?", he asked

"oh great he just speaks spanish", Siryn complain

"leave it to me", Monet said as she uses her telepathic powers on his mind. When she was done, there was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke

"ugh what the hell?", he said and he realize what he was speaking, "how? I never spoke English once", he states

"considerate a free and easy way to speak English kid", Monet said

"so uhm where are you taking me?", he asked

"a place where you can control your powers kid", siryn told him and with that he stayed silent but kept a good look at both Monet and siryn. Monet went through his mind and made a stern look

"what?", he said stupidly

"next time you think of us like that I'm gonna drop you from here", she threaten and with that Gabriel spend the trip trying not to think of them.

**Ukraine**

Forge leads his team, consisting of Polaris, havok, and Layla miller. His helicopter was flying around the forest in the Ukraine trying to find the mutant who's powers were activated

"hey Layla you sure he's around here?", he questioned her since he couldn't see anything on his radar

"of course. I predicted he be hear", she stated

"really how?", forge asked

"I know stuff", she stated to him. Forge shrug it off and he went back to the scanner and it started beeping, "told you", she said

"rrhg", forge growled as he tries to get the helicopter near the mutant but it was still in the thick forest. The mutant stopped moving, so he put the helicopter on auto pilot and he unbuckled his beast and walked to the side of the helicopter and open the side door.

"Alright we go in and out. We don't know how the poor bastered is gonna react when he sees us", he said as he uses the roped and started to slide down and Layla and havoc followed him while Polaris just hovered down. Once on the ground forge started to look around to see where the mutant went. He looked down and saw footprints heading north. Havoc looked at the prints closer and notices the prints where in different direction

"alright guys be careful he or she is around here so don't agh", he screamed when he was pounce by the mutant. Havoc was struggling as he uses his right arm to push the jaws away and the left hand to grab one of its arm. Everyone immediately came to his aid as forge jumped and knock the mutant down on the ground but the mutant uses his strength to throw forge at a tree 15 feet away. Havoc got up and got a good look at the mutant. He had long brown hair, was a teenage boy, sharp claws and fangs, ripped shirt, no shoes on, his feet resembles like a ape. He then went to attack havoc again but Polaris formed a shield around him and Layla made a spell to control the roots in that it wrapped around the mutant's arms and legs to restrain him.

"Ow", forge said as he got up and sees the mutant trapped he then took out a tranquilizer gun and shoot him in his tight

"rgrgrh ugh", the mutant growled before the effect kick in and he fell asleep. Once he fell asleep. Layla release him and the group walked towards him

"i swear when he attack me i saw my life flash before my eyes", havoc commented as he was brushing off the dirt from his uniform and pick the mutant boy and polaris grabs him so that they can get into the helicopter. He then proceeded on tying him up so incase he ever wakes up, he would go wild and attack everyone. After that everyone gets back on the helicopter and forge started flying back

"I wonder if the other guys have an easier time than we do", polaris said as she relaxes on her seat.

**Tokyo, Japan **

"you sure he's around here?", question Madrox as he looks at the run down building

"yeah but we found other people in worse places", commented long shot as he tries to open the door but found it locked so he kicked the door open. Once done, they both started walking through the dusty hallway. It was dark, cold, damp, decaying wall, and a creepy atmosphere. The house was quiet until they heard murmuring noises on the second floor. Long shot extended his arm to stop madrox and put his figure on his lips signaling him to stay quiet. They made their way to the stairs and patiently walked up in order to not make any noise. They got to the second floor and they each put their ears on different doors to find the source of the noise until madrox got the last door and he points his figure at the door to signal long shot. He got to the door and puts his ear at the door and hears murmuring behind it. Madrox opens the door quietly to reveal a room lit by candles, no windows, there was a bunch of art work lying around, and the mutant on the center of the room. The mutant appearance is rather awkward: he or she was bald, it's skin was appearing to mold to different shape like his arm was growing thicker and metal tentacles were whipping around, there were spikes on its shoulder, wearing a white shirt and was drawing at a fast pace on different papers. When he was done, he would thrown them and started murmuring something in Japanese

"uh hello there?", madrox asked. The mutant immediately stop and turn to looked at them. The mutant's eyes were red, and it's face look like it was decaying, "um were here to help you. Can you tell us who you are?", he asked. The mutant remain silent for a while before he answered

"Americans?", it asked

"yeah but we asked who are you?", madrox replied

"kenji", it hissed. Judging by the voice kenji is probably a boy and his voice he sounds hostile. Long shot, sensing trouble, slowly puts on of his hands behind him were he had a blade in case of trouble

"ok kenji, so um why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?", madrox asked

"family is scared of me. When they saw me they screamed. I ran away", he replied

"ok but why are you drawing all these pictures", madrox asked as he picks a drawing up the ground.

"art", he replied. Both long shot and madrox were confused of what he said

"art what?", long shot asked

"I'm art", kenji replied as he extended his arm and from his hand a huge blob of skin form on his palm and it dropped from his hand to the ground. The blob then started to morphed into a scorpion and started moving around before it went back to kenji and was absorb into his hand.

"wow", said longshot

"listen kenji do you know what you are?", madrox asked and he nodded no with his head, "your a mutant", he said

"a mutant!", kenji replied as if it was the worse thing imaginable, "NO, NO", he screamed

"listen just-", madrox said before kenji attack him

"go away", he said as he morphs his arm into a long tentacle and grabs him but long shot uses his blade to cut the tentacle, "don't you dare", kenji screamed as his cut off tentacle immediately morph into a huge dog like animal, with long teeth, claws. The dog still attacked madrox. Longshot tried to help madrox but kenji uses his other arm to stretched it so he can grab long shot's arm that was holding the blade. Madrox on the other hand managed to bend his feet and got them under the dogs belly and kicks it off of him. He got up and started to hit his fist many times to produce many dupes of himself so that they can pin the dog down. They managed to take it down but the dog started to morphed into a giant scorpion and uses its pinchers to take down two of the dupes and uses its stinger to kill another one. Longshot's situation wasn't better than madrox as kenji throws him to the wall while he had a hold of his arm. Kenji then started to add more skin to his arm so that it started covering long shots arm. Long shot had to act quickly, he saw one of the candle near a pile of paper. So he uses his powers of probability manipulation and threw a spare blade to the candle causing it to fall into the pile and it catch on fire

"my art!", kenji screamed as he turns his attention to the fire. This causes kenji to lose focus and let's go of long shot. The scorpion also seems to stop and just melted to a pile of goo. Madrox and his dopes quickly dog pile kenji and knocked him down. Unfortunately the force causes the floor to collapse and everyone fell to the second floor. The fire also got worse as it spread all over the wooden floor.

"We got to go!", screamed long shot as he gots himself up. Madrox and his surviving dupes pick up the unconscious kenji and got themselves out of the burning house. They ran until they made it to an ally were they stopped and turn to see the house ingulf in flames and fireman coming from the streets.

"We'll at least were alive", madrox said

"yeah I can't believe we almost got killed by the 'thing'", long shot commented referring kenji as the same alien from the movie 'thing'. Madrox then took out a collar from his jacket and put around kenji's neck so that he wouldn't use his powers

"man I wonder if anyone else is having it bad", long shot asked and his communicator was ringing and he answered it, "hello?", he asked

"_long shot, it's nemesis, did you find the mutant?_ _, he _asked

"yep it was no problem", he lied, "how about you", he asked

"_I wished its a freakin nightmare" he _replied. Both long shot and madrox look at each other with shock at what they heard

"what happen?", long shot asked

_"you don't want to know", he _replied


	8. Chapter 8 it can't get any worse

**Oyo delta state, Nigeria **

If there was a way to describe the village where the x club was at. It would describe as if an explosion just wiped the village and burn it to the ground. The Jefferson uses his robotic armor to lift any huge debris of burn wood only to either find nothing or burn corpses. In fact a lot of the villagers were killed as all that's left was burn bodies. Nemesis looks around and throws up. Roa took a napkin out of her pocket and gave it to him

"Thanks", he said as he wipes any of the vomit on his face

"Welcome", she replied as she scavenged the area. They continue their search the come across a blown up hut

"this must be source of the explosion", Jefferson stated as he savaged on what's left of the hut. In it there was three burn skeletons and stones, "Jesus Christ", he commented as he looks at the damaged, "I sure hope that this was a battle", he hoped

"I wish Jefferson but we all know what causes this", nemesis stated with sadness. It was especially true since mutants who's powers first activate they have so little control over it and god who knows how bad it can be. Rao took out a small scanner and scan the three corpses

"it looks whoever did this is still alive", she said after looking at her scanner. They kept looking until they were hearing a large amount of shouting.

"twenty bucks that involves our poor mutant friend", nemesis said and they all began walking towards the shouts. They kept walking until they got to a nearby town where most of the residents a surrounding a small church and Nigerian soldiers were up front ready to fire. The x club reacted quickly, Jefferson removed his armor and he and everyone started shoving people so that they can stop the soldiers from firing, "gentlemen if we can just please put these metal contraption maybe we can find an easier solution to our problems", he proposed but the soldiers wouldn't put them down and now they were pointed at them. From the church a Nigerian priest came out to stop the soldiers and talked to the x club

"please tell you are here to help", he pleaded in english but in a thick African accent

"well yes", replied nemesis. The priest grabs nemesis and leads them inside. On the alter lays a girl, she was wearing a long, blue dress and was crying and was praying. The priest stopped them from getting closer to her in order to explain something to them, "please you must help her", he pleaded

"we will but first what the devil is going on here?", nemesis asked

"her name is idie okonkwo. She helps around the church and she is a choir singer. You see I was sent as missionary after my studies in the Vatican and I started a church here. She first came in when she was fourteen and I never meet any more devoted than her", he stated

"ok good we now know who she is but whats with the soldiers", rao asked

"all I know is that I was getting ready for mass until I saw smoke coming from idie's village. I wanted to check what was going until I saw running towards the church and and", the priest stuttered

"and what?", nemesis asked

"and her hands!", he emphasize, "her left hand was on fire and the other was covered in ice", he stated, "when I tried to talk to her she was crying and screaming 'it's all her fault' and I tried to reason with her but she ran into the church. The next thing I knew many people and the soldiers arrived and ordered me to release her. I told them to let her be at peace but they wouldn't they wanted to kill her. I told them to let her at least pray. The General told me he would give her one hour", he explained

"how long has it been?", nemesis asked

"50 minutes", the priest stated, "believe I can't thank you enough I prayed that someone would save her and please help her", he pleaded.

"we will but first let me talk to her", rao asked. The priest allowed her and he and rao got to idie, "idie are you all right?", she asked in a soft tone. Idie turn to her and tries to remove her tears. She started talking but it was hard for rao to understand her since she did not know Nigerian but the priest was able to interoperate

"she says she is sorry", he said, "and that she is scared", he finished

"it's all right we can help you I promise", rao said and the priest interoperate for idie. Once she heard that she hugged rao and she hugged her back in order to comfort her. The comfort soon ended when the general burst through the doors

"general please she still has time", pleaded the priest

"shut it priest. I don't need to listen to you. Give the witch or I will kill everyone in this place", he threaten

"this is a house of god you can't do something like that", the priest stated but the general immediately pulled out his pistol and shot the priest in the head and pointed at idie but nemesis took out his own gun and shoots the general in the chest. Unfortunately the sounds caused the soldiers to fire at the church

"get down!", rao screamed as she cover idie down and everyone else hit the deck. The firing continued until the soldiers stopped and started shouting. They immediately started firing again but only this time they were being taking out by something. When it all stopped, nemesis got up and checked outside to see the soldiers knocked out. He then turn to the right and sees a familiar group of people

"well late as usual", he said

"we'll we did gust saved you guys", said captain America as he was accompanied with ms marvel and Thor

"You guys sure know how to get yourselves in trouble", joked ms marvel

"You have no idea", nemesis replied as he thanked the avengers and explained the situation to them. steve looked at him for a moment before he replied

"we'll in that case can we see her?", he asked and nemesis showed the way. They got in the church where idie was holding on to the dead priest how tried to protect her. Steve place his hands on her and started talking to her but she couldn't understand him

"she only speaks Nigerian", nemesis stated

"we'll not everyone speaks the same but she can't stay here", Steve stated

"exactly we'll take her to our jet and we'll try to kept her away from harm", said rao as she helps idie get up and they started walking but ms. marvel stops them

"yeah about that we need to talk", she says

"about what?", Jefferson asked

"we heard what happen to the village the girl lived on", said Thor

"and I think it's best she stays in shield's custody for a while", carol stated

"I'm sorry say what!", nemesis replied

"shes dangerous and we what-", Steve was cut off by Jefferson

"you kidding me! You guys don't know how to handle this kind of stuff", he stated

"and it's stuff like that in which leads to more problems", carol stated. There was a short silence until nemesis spoke again

"what do you what?", he asked

"we actually came here for you guys", Steve said

"come again?", nemesis asked

"we have a small situation that only you guys are familiar with and we didn't know about idie over here", Steve explained

"here's the deal me and Jefferson will go with you if you let rao take idie away to safety", he propose. They're was a moment of silence until steve spoke

"alright. For now we have to keep things quiet but if it gets out then your out of luck", he stated and he, the avengers, nemesis, and jefferson got on board the avengers ship and they took off. While rao took idie to the x club helicopter and started to fly. She turn to see idie crawling herself due to her actions. Rao put her hand on idie's shoulder, she turn to see her smiling. Signifying that things will be okay. Unaware to them was that on the tail of the helicopter was a tracking beacon and when the helicopter started flying away. Nanny and orphan maker came out of the thick forest and see the helicopter was out of view

"oh goody nanny did you see that girl?", peter said cheerfully

"yes peter and it appears you didn't need to make her an orphan", nanny said as she hold a skull from idie's home and she crushed it, "now lets go get her now", she stated as she pressed a button from her armor and her ship hoover and landed. They got in and started following rao.


	9. Chapter 9 training

**magneto's citadel, genosha**

It was nighttime in genosha. Everything was quiet as the sound of the wind is only heard though the air. The remaining group of the x club and X factor were either on guard or just cleaning things up. Shatterstar was on a balcony and was on guard duty. He had his two double bladed sword. He appears to take his job seriously since he kept his eyes on the decay environment. Rictor was also on guard duty. He was carring a sniper rifle, since he lost his powers, he patrols the halls and through the windows. Wolfsbane and tier were in the his room as they were fixing his bed and painting the walls. Elixir was also cleaning but he was in the thrown room as he was for some strange reason was collecting a lot of dust and put it in a vase. When he was done, he placed a cover on the vase and started to finished cleaning the thrown room. Wolfsbane came to check on him. Elixir turns to see her covered in white paint

"haha what happen to you?", he laughed

"I accidentally dropped a bucket on me", she stated

"we'll it's a good look for you", he said as he puts two thumbs up but wolfsbane turn into her wolf form and started chasing him. Elixir kept on running until he almost hit the vase. wolfsbane took notice and turn back into her regular self

"what's that?", she asked

"what? Oh this. It's nothing", he replied as he carefully place it back. Wolfsbane got suspicious and grabs the vase. Opens it And smells it. The sent immediately smells familiar and she turns to elixir

"is this Kevin?", she asked and elixir nodded yes before he took the vase from her and put the lid back on and began to walk away

"why?", she asked as she followed him

"as a reminder", he stated as he opens the door to his room

"of what?", she said

"of how evil people are and how bad things happen so quickly", he responded as he puts the vase on a table and got a sticky note and pencil. He put the sticky note and writes 'Kevin' on it. They walked out of elixir's room and return to work. On the landing bay of the citadel, shatterstar is checking from its point of view until he saw two figures flying towards the citadel. He got his blades ready but it turns out it was both Monet and siryn, who have gotten the Gabriel. They landed and siryn let Gabriel go. He looked around at the dark, damp environment. He felt goosepumbs as he knew this was genosha. The mutant graveyard. He was shaking until shatterstar walks up to him.

"relax kid ain't no one else but us", he said

"well that a relief. I guess", Gabriel responded

"hey kid why don't you met the rest of the gang", Monet told him

"yeah sure", he responded and she and siryn walked with him to show the citadel while shatterstar remained on guard duty. He guarded the docking bay until his communicator started ringing. He answered it

"_hey shatter we need a portal", _said Darwin from the other end

"where are you guys?", he asked

"_in some college board room in Canada", _he replied. Shatterstar listen carefully he heard yelling and dogs

"what the hell happen?", he said with frustration

"_well a person who shall remain nameless 'cough' guido 'cough' decided to threaten the students and destroyed their cell phones", _Darwinexplained

"_I told the bastered to stopped taking pictures as if they were paparazzi", _screamed guido. Shatterstar smacked his face with disappointment before talking back

"fine just use the hologram projector so I know where to set the portal", he said. He then pressed a button on the communicator where it show hologram of guido, Darwin, and the new mutant Laurie. Shatterstar then started to focus and made a x like portal where it also shows on the hologram and the trio jumped into the portal and they all got to the docking bay of the citadel. Shatterstar then closes the portal before falling to his knees since making portals exhaust him

"hey buddy relax that a breather", said guido as he was carrying Laurie

"why are you holding her?", shatterstar asked

"her body is a bit stiff so she can't really move", he responded

"ok than", said shatterstar as guido, Darwin, and Laurie left him to recover. He kept breathing hard until he saw a helicopter flying and started to land. He got up and moved to the side so he wouldn't get hurt. Forge and his group came out with the new mutant. Shatterstar wonders why the heck the mutant was tied up

"ugh I'm not even gonna asked", he said

"good because he's a nightmare", commented havoc as the mutant was struggling and not cooperating. In fact it took all of forge's team to drag the mutant inside. shatterstar ignore them and continued his watch until his communicator activated again he pick it up to see who it was

"hello?", he asked

"_hey gaveedra it's your old man", _responded longshot, "_listen we need a portal can you make us one?", _he asked

"Are you kidding me!", he yelled, "I made 3 frickin portals and I'm exhausted", shatterstar shouted, "you seriously want me to die!", he stated

"_we just need one portal son", _longshot asked

"fine just give me a sec", shatterstar said as he did the same procedure with Darwin and guido. A few seconds later madrox, longshot, and kenji got through the portal. Shatterstar closed it before falling to the floor, exhausted

"thanks my boy", longshot thanked as he and madrox leads kenji into the citadel. Shatterstar wanted to kill them but he was too tired to do anything so he just stayed down. He continued laying down until he saw a second helicopter. He wanted to get up and walk but he was too weak so he had to crawl away. Once the helicopter landed, rao comes out with idie and make there way to the entrance but stopped to see shatterstar on the ground.

"You made another portal?", she asked

"yep", he responded and rao took idie inside leaving shatterstar alone. Now that everyone's back shatterstar started to relax knowing that he wouldn't be interpreted again and he started to sleep on the floor. Inside the citadel, rao was taking idie to the 12 floor of the citadel where she leads her to a huge room where there is no furniture nor pictures. Inside the room where havoc, Monet, guido, siryn, and the other 4 new mutants: kenji, Gabriel, Laurie, and the unmanned feral mutant, who is currently being mind scanned by Monet. She stopped after a few seconds and she untied the restrains on him. Unlike havoc, he didn't attack but instead just stood there standing on his legs bend and on his hands.

"what's your name?", Monet asked

"my name is teon", he responded with a Slavic accent

"wished he was liked that when we found him", complained havoc as he was attack by teon. Monet turns to see rao and idie, so she approached them

"Who's this?", she asked

"her name is idie And she doesn't speak English", rao explained. After hearing that, Monet uses her powers to allow idie to speak english

"ugh my head", idie said. It took her a second to realize she spoke English, "wow I speak English", she said

"your welcome girlfriend", Monet said

"girlfriend?", idie asked

"you'll get used to the dialect of the language", Monet responded as she walked away I front of the group of mutants, "alright kids here's the situation: your all mutants. Your lives that you had is now over. Also some of you might not have control over your powers but we can help you and in the end we will teach you all how to survive in a world that fears and hate you. Any questions?", she asked and Laurie raised her hand, "yes you"

"are we gonna die?", she asked

"no", Monet responded

"are we the avengers?", asked kenji

"no", Monet responded again

"are we criminals?", asked teon

"NO!", screamed Monet and everyone stopped raising their hands, "ok let's start training. Let's se what you guys got. Blue girl your first", Monet said

"my named is Laurie and I don't know what I can do?", Laurie said

"well try something", siryn asked. So Laurie put her hands forward and started grunting as if she was constipated. After a few seconds, it started to get on everyones nerves so havoc stepped in

"um what are you doing?", he asked

"I'm trying to do an energy blast", she responded

"ok but let's try something else. Try flying. Think you can fly?", he asked. Laurie though for a moment an she bend her knees and jumped. Her jumped allowed her to actually fly but she flew so fast she hit the ceiling causing her to break between the floors.

"ow", she said. Guido and havoc immediately started to help her by guido lifting havoc to her and try to puller her down from the ceiling.

"Ok then you baldy over there you try", Monet ordered

"my name is kenji", he said and he started to extend his arm to 15 feet. The hand started to morphed into a claw

"Ok good", said Monet and turns to teon, "let's see what you got beast boy", she said and teon started doing somersaults, jumping at far distance showing his enhance body capabilities, "alright keep at it dude", she cheered and looks at Gabriel, "alright speedy go for it", she said and Gabriel started running fast. At first he was able to stop and turn but things went down hill we he couldn't stop. He was running around and he accidentally ran kenji over

"why you little", he cursed and he morphed his extended claw hand into a huge dog like creature. His arm went back to normal but he had a long, thin line of his skin attached to the dog and it started to chase Gabriel. Primal notices the dog and somewhere in his mind he felt like it was a threat to him and he immediately went wild and attack the creature. "Hey get your stinking paws of my skin you monkey", said kenji as he controls his dog to attack teon. The dog started to try and eat teon but teon's pounced on it's chest causing it to be pushed back into the ground. Meanwhile Gabriel couldn't stopped running and he smack right into kenji causing both of them to tumble around and crashed into teon and the dog and it was a four way brawl. Monet and siryn smacked their faces due to embarrassment of the three guys actions.

"STOP", yelled siryn in which her powers caused the boys to stop and cover their ears

"alright now thats settle hey idie you try something?", Monet asked and idie stepped forward. Her right hand started to get covered in ice and her eyes started to glow in two different colors: one blue and the other red. Her ice hand started to grow an ice sculpture of a flower. Guido and havoc managed to get Laurie out of the hole and witness idie's powers. Idie herself was surprise but she failed to notice her left hand started to burn more until it exploded. The fire spread everywhere but Monet manages to save everyone by saving everyone with her telekinetic powers by blocking their bodies. The room was completely burn with part of the room still on fire. Idie herself was untouched by the fire even her clothes were still intact. her facial expression was full of sadness and regret. After everything that happen in the last few minutes the adults come to a conclusion

"ok let's take a break for now everyone", said havoc as he takes everyone out of the room and walked them up the stairs to a hallway, "pick one room of your choice and get some rest", he said and everyone got a room except for idie, she was still standing in the hallway, "listen idie I know it's hard to control your powers but you will soon", he promised

"but my powers already killed my family and my village. I fear Ill kill someone else", she said trying not to cry. Havoc stood next to her and level himself to her heigh by kneeling

"listen my brother also had difficulties controlling his powers and he although he had to wear a visor to control his powers, he's done great stuff and I know you can also do it", he said. With that idie smiled and hugged havoc before she picked a room. Havoc then walks done to the throne room where everyone was gathered

"their asleep?", longshot asked

"yep", havoc responded

"ok we need to improve there skill", commented siryn

"yeah after what happen in the new training room. We definitely might have a problem if things go bad", said monet

"guys we need have faith in them. They can still improve", said havoc

"what faith are you talking about havoc, all the faith we had were lost when everyone on utopia died!", yelled elixir and then everyone started arguing with one another. What they all didn't notice was that the new mutants were listening as their arguments made it to their rooms and they all felt a sense of disappointment knowing that they failed epically today and that they had little faith in them.

**Hammer bay docks, genosha**

nanny and orphan maker landed their hoover jet on the docks of the shipping bay. They followed rao from Africa as they stayed away from the helicopters sonar by staying far from it. It was worth the wait as they got to genosha and they began their mission. Nanny took out her binoculars and set her sights on the citadel. She changed the screen to inferred and see multiple body signatures inside the building

"their they are", she said as she place her binoculars down

"um nanny what's the mission again?", orphan maker asked

"we came to get the one of them because sinister needs the mutant", she replied

"ok", orphan maker said as he got his powerful assault rifle ready

"oh speed freak", she said softly and a girl came out of the ship with super speed and stop in front of them. She appears to be a pre teen, had slick hair, sunglasses on, wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a racing car, had regular shorts.

"ready when needed nanny", she said

"good now let's get this over with", nanny ordered as she leads the duo towards the citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>if your liking the story so far please Read and review for more chapters<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 franklin

**Somewhere over Alaska **

Captain America was navigating the avengers quinjet. Inside were himself, Thor, ms. Marvel, dr. Nemesis and Jefferson. They were flying at top speed. When they landed, nemesis first came out to see the surrounding: it was a destroyed city as if there was a battle. There was also corpses around and SHIELD agents around the jet when it landed. Everyone on the jet came out and were greeted by Maria hill

"glad to see got our invitation", she said

"why are we here exactly?", nemesis asked

"we'll those this place looks familiar", she asked him. Both nemesis and nemesis look around the carnagged and they were confused at first but they came to realize that this was Cooperstown.

"Cooperstown", Jefferson replied

"yep", Maria said, "alright you guys get your team to scavenged the source of the anamoly", she was about to continued but was interrupted by nemesis

"it's just me and Jefferson", he said. Maria stopped talking and look at both of them and the avengers

"I specifically asked for the entire group", she said

"these two are the smartest of the group, there was no need for the rest", Steve said

"alright then you get your stuff, you two are leading this expedition", she ordered before going back to her men. Nemesis and Jefferson went back to the jet to discuss the situation

"we'll this is unexpected", Jefferson commented

"who'd they know about the energy burst here?", nemesis asked. They started arguing on what to do before ms. Marvel came in

"hey guys we can't keep hill busy, what's the hold up?", she asked

"were just discussing", Jefferson replied

"we'll I hope it won't take longer cause she's pretty much waiting outside", she warned

"alright we'll be outside in a moment", Jefferson replied and ms. Marvel stared to walk out before nemesis stopped her. He place his hand on her shoulder

"um carol", he said

"what?", she asked

"do they know about the new mutants?", he asked nervously

"no but cap, Thor, and me won't say a word. I promise", she assured him. She been a good friend with the x men and after everything that's happen to them. She is more than willingly to help them out in any way.

"thank you", nemesis said as she left the jet. Both nemesis and Jefferson gathered their materials and got outside were hill was waiting for them

"took you guys long enough", she said and started to lead them through the rubble and to a tent. She open it for them and inside of it was tony stark, aka iron man and reed Richard, aka mr. Fantastic

"good to see you two", greeted reed as he extended his arm to shake their hands. After the greeting, iron man started filling on what's happening

"alright then here's the situation, a few hours ago an anomaly went off and hay-wired our tech when we tried to trace it. Once we heard the history of this town. We'll we figured we find you guys since you dealt with this situation", he said

"yes and like always alone", nemesis stated as he puts his googles on and started to take a few items and tools to build something. His statement was clearly meant as an insult due to the facial expression of both iron man and reed. They both also know it was true since they never really helped the x men out and when they do, they are always too late. Jefferson and nemesis started working and reed stretched his neck to see what are they doing

"might I ask what your building?", he said

"soon but first can you pass me the wrench?", nemesis asked and reed got it for him, "by the way how's franklin doing?", he asked reed

"he's fine. He's with his godparents in the park as we speak", he responded. Within a few minutes the four scientist were working on the same thing and trying to get along. Meanwhile hill went back to her tent and open her laptop. She activated her cam recorder and connected with gyrich

"it me hill, their working on something to find the anomaly", she said to him

"_do they know anything about the anomaly?",_ he asked her

"so far I don't know", she responded

"_We'll if you get a chance make sure you ask them about the new mutant on vancouver_", he said and this cause to get her attention

"what new mutant?", she asked

"_A bunch of students in a university reported that one of their classmates named laurie started to change and her skin turn blue_", he stated. This interested her, she knew that there was no new mutants after m-day and she wandered if there was a connection between all of this

"when was this?", she asked

"_Her powers activated after the anomaly", _he said

"Great just great.", she said sarcastically, "what happen to the girl?", she asked

"_She's been reported to be kidnapped by two unknown assailantes. One was an extremely musculer man with a white mowhawk and the other was a bald, slim build, albino man. There's also a report that the muscular build man destroyed the students cell phones before mysteriously vanished with the new mutant_", he explianded to her. Hill started to get frustrated because she knew those two assailantes where familiar but she couldn't put her fingure on it.

"Is there any pictures or video of them?", she asked and gyrich put on her screen of an empty hallway until two figures where running with the new mutant. Hill rewind the video and paused it and the two men where none other than guido and darwin, "son of bitch", she sweared because those two were part of the X factor group. She put her hands on her head because she so frustrated with the situation right now. Then she started thinking if nemesis and his group knew about the anomaly and it connected with the new mutant. Yet there still things she didn't like if the anomaly helped spark more mutants across the globe or just that one mutant, "gotta go", she said before she turn off her laptop. She went outside and walked towards the tent where the scientist are but they got out right before she walked in.

"hey director miss us", joked nemesis as he was holding a scanner in which started beeping and he started walking to get a stronger signal

"everyone follow him", ordered hill as she followed nemesis and soon everyone else started following him.

**Central Park, New York City **

Ben Grimm, aka the thing, was carrying young franklin on his shoulders. Along with him was girlfriend Alice masters. Normally for ben he had to wear a trench coat and a hat to cover his features. He took his godson to the park since his father and mother are busy and he though it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. When they were walking around, Franklin stayed quiet and just looked around

"hey squirt how come your quiet?", Ben asked

"just thinking", he responded

"oh come on your to young to think", said Ben as he grabs franklin and puts him down, "what's really bugging ya?", he asked

"its just why do people hate people like the x men since there heroes weren't they?", he asked. Ben remain silent for a while before answering

"that I don't know squirt. I really don't know that's one thing no one will ever know", Ben said. Franklin looked dissapointed with the answer and he turn his head and sees an ice cream truck and Ben notices it also,"how about we get some ice cream squirt?", he asked and franklin smiled and the three of them started to walk towards the truck but as they walked a man walked pass them. He was wearing a trenched coat and as he pass the trio he got a look at them. Ben notices the man and he gave him a stern look and the man growled

"what was that Ben?", Alice asked

"just some creep", Ben responded as he walked Alice and Franklin to the ice cream truck. Unaware to all of them that the man hide behind the bushes where he meet daken and azazel. The man is revealed to be sabertooth

"that's the target alright", sabertooth said as he move the bushes to show the trio

"remember the plan get the target and get out", daken ordered as he put his masked on to hide his identity and he and sabertooth grab azazel and he teleported them out of their hiding place. Ben, Alice, and franklin got their ice cream they sat on a benched until Ben heard a bamf noise

"What the?", he said as he looks up and sees sabertooth and daken falling on him. They stomped on him causing the benched to break. People began to notice and started running away. Ben grabbed both of them and threw them to nearby trees

"you people know how to bother me", he said as he removes his coat and started charging at them. Daken uses his claws to attack him by clawing ben's face but ben's face is thick but he lost some of his rock. Ben punches daken to the ground. Sabertooth gets Ben from the back as he claws his back, "agh", Ben yelled and he swung his fist 180 and throws sabertooth into the air and into the fountain. The sad fact was that daken and sabertooth have healing factors and they got up pretty fast and they immediately attack again. Franklin wanted to help his godfather but Ben turn to him and tells him to run

"Ben please", he pleads

"go get your uncle Johnny", Ben shouted as he was handling daken. Alice grabs franklin and tells him to run. Franklin was leading the way since Alice was blind. The two almost made out of the park but azazel appears in front of them he had a sword with him. Alice sense his presence and holds on to franklin

"what do you want?", she asked

"nothing much my dear just hand me the boy", he asked nicely

"never!", she responded

"if you insist", azazel said as he grabs franklin from her and kicks her down, "wonder what make you so-.", he paused after he looks at franklins eyes as they were glowing

"who DARE YOU!", franklin screamed as he blasted azazel with a cosmic blast. The blast was so powerful it send him flying. Ben continued to fight daken and sabertooth, he manages to end it by knocking both of their heads with full force knocking them out. Ben turns to see franklin glowing and floating above Alice. He ran towards him to make sure he was all right

"you ok squirt", he asked

"yeah I'm fine", he responded as he stops using his powers and got to normal. Franklin then got to Alice and tries to lift her up but ben did it for him. They began walking before azazel reappears behind Ben and stabs him in the back causing the blade to pierce through his chest

"ugh", he said as he fell to his knees

"Ben!", screamed franklin but azazel punch franklin in the face causing him to become unconscious. Azazel picks him up and teleports to daken and sabertooth

"what happen to you, ow", daken groan as he got up and notices azazel was bleeding from his nose

"let's just get out of here", he said angrily as daken and saber tooth grab azazel and they teleported away. Ben was bleeding badly as he pulls the sword off his body and tries to stop the bleed while Alice was becoming hysterical

"Ben?, where franklin?.", she asked him

"they took him. The bastereds took him ugh we have to ugh get him ugh", he grunted as the blade might cut some of his arteries

"someone help please!", screamed Alice as Ben was losing focus

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review for more chapters and the fate of young franklin<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 the chase is on

**central park, new york**

Spiderman was swinging around the skycrapers until he saw police surrounding the area. He swung until he got landed next to the ambulance and sees ben was down

"Oh no no no", he worried and talks to a paramedic, "please tell me is he gonna be okay?", he asked

"he lost a lot of blood but there a good if we get him to the hospital", the paramedic responded as he helps the other paramedics put ben inside the ambulance. Spiderman just looked until he felt someone was touching his shoulder. He turns and sees alice

"alice? what happen to ben?", he asked her

"it was horrible me and i was just taking franklin to the park, then we got attack. ben was fighting two of them and me and franklin were running away until some devil looking man almost killed ben and took franklin", she cried. Spiderman got suspicious about why would any one would kidnapped franklin he though maybe it was dr. doom or maybe the frightful four. He picks up alice and takes her to the baxter building. They got to the landing bay on the roof and spiderman leads her to the entrance door. She placed her hands on the scanner and gave them clearance. they got inside and started searching for the rest of the fantastic four.

"hello reed, sue, johnny?", he cried but no one was here, "Where are they?", he asked alice

"both reed and sue went on some shield situation and johnny was suppose to be here!", she stated they continued to call out johnny until spiderman found the house phone with a miss message and he answered it

"_Hey benny, if you guys get back and you don't see me. I'm currently on a hawaiian trip with some company_", johnny said and in the background you could here women giglling

"typical", spiderman said after hearing the message, "great now who do we get help from?", he asked alice

"ask the guy behind you", said a mysterious voice. Spiderman turns around and sees a man with silvered hair and a blue costume with white bolts

"QUICKSILVER", spiderman shouted as he shoots his webs at him but quicksilver uses his speed to move and charged at spiderman from behind. Spiderman's spidey sense alerted him and he jumped backwards and shoots his webs again and gets quicksilver and gets him stuck to the wall

"Alright you piece of shit you better give me a good frickin reason why i shouldn't kill you", he threaten him after what he convince his sister to change the world and gave him memories with gwen and his uncle ben

"How about answers about your current problem", quicksilver answered this made spiderman stopped and let quicksilver go

"What about this problem?", he asked in a demanding voice

"I can help you find the boy", quicksilver said

"Can you now", spiderman said sarcastically

"I heard the reports and i found out that one of the assailents was sabertooth", quicksilver responded. This gets spiderman interested since he knew sabertooth is wolverine's oldest enemies

"that odd why would sabertooth be involved in kidnapping franklin?", spiderman asked

"I think someones after the remaining mutants", quicksilver suggested

"Why would you think that?", spiderman asked

"Because franklin is a omega level mutant and i heard from rumors in san francisco that some was attacking the x club", quicksilvered stated

"well in that case I have to warn them", spiderman suggested

"Or we can save a powerful mutant that could be targeted", quicksilver said

"ugh who?", asked spiderman

"my sister", he responded. At first spiderman remain silent for a while until he grabs quicksilvers neck

"NO out of the question. She could die for all i care!", spiderman stated

"If we don't find here she could be turn into the most ack powerful weapon ack", quicksilver explain while trying not to choke. Spiderman though for a moment and let quicksilvered go

"Fine", he said angrily, "do you know were she is?", he asked

"I heard she was in latveria", quicksilver said

"Wait latveria as in the homeland of dr. doom", spiderman said

"the very same", quicksilver responded

"please tell me you have a plan?", spiderman asked

"As a matter a fact i do", he said as he extended his hand

"Help me find her and i'll help you find franklin", he proposed as he expected spiderman to agree

"fine", spiderman responded in a monotone voice and shakes quicksilver's hand. He then turns to alice

"Alice think you can contact the rest of the FF?", he asked

"Yeah the communicator has a braille in case i need their help", she said

"good. alright speedy lead the way", spiderman commanded as he and quicksilver started going through roof tops. spiderman used his webs while quicksilver used his speed to go around the streets. In spiderman's mind he felt that its a start of a chase to find and save people from an unknown force and he hoped their not far behind.

**Triskelion, Shield hq**

Outside of the building was a armored truck heading towards the building but stops at a booth. Inside the booth was man with body armor and carried a rifle

"Clearance", he asked. The person driving the vehicle was a blond woman, with blue eyes, and had a shield uniform. She gave him her identity card and he swiped it on a scanner. The scanner collects the information and reveals in the computer that she was Amy Lousky and she was delivering a prisoner. The guard then gives back the id card to amy

"your clear", he said

"Thank you", amy said as the guard lifted the pole to let her pass. As she was far enough her eyes changed to yellow for a moment revealing it was mystique. She drove the truck to a docking bay got out and open the backdoor. Her 'prisoner' was dark beast as he was handcuffed. She walked him passed everyone and walked down the hall to a holding cell where there were other prisoners. Before she locked him up, she slipped a key into his cuffs while no one was looking. She then proceeds walking to amy's works space in the monitoring room. She goes through as much as her clerance level to hack into Shields database and she finds the thing she was ordered to find. She leaves her station and walks towards the women's bathroom. She took out a small communicator and activates it

"I found the target. Give me ten minutes monolith", she said

"_Good_", Monolith responded. Mystique hid her communicator and left the bathroom and started walking down the hall and into an elevator to the 3rd floor below the basement. She got out and walked toward door 3c. She opens it and inside was a cylinder with green liquid. Mystique walked towards it but was stopped by a guard

"hey what are you doing here?", he asked

"Im here to take the prisoner to the vault", she said while in disguised

"I got orders that the cylinder stays here", the guard responded he then takes out his communicator, "I'll check to your right", he said but before he can call, mystique knocks him out. Mystique takes out here communicator and contacted monolith

"monolith we need a distraction", she commanded

"_can do", _he responded. Outside of the building monolith dive bomb into the entrance and morphed into his giant self

"tremble mortals at the might of monolith!", he shouted as he started blasting the guards. Mystique started hearing the sirens and she kick and broke the glass container revealing Quentin quire, aka kid omega, he is still unconscious so mystique lifts him up and started moving into the elevator. Dark beast do his part of the plan when the guards started to move the prisoners. While no one was looking he unlock his cuffs and when they open his cell, he lunges at them. He knocks one guard to the ground and started swinging on the ceiling before two more guards came in. He face planted them and took one of their pistols and started shooting at other guards. Dark beast then started freeing the other prisoners so that they can distract the guards. He then made his way to the armored truck where mystique was waiting for him.

"took you long enough", she said as she started the truck

"did you get the boy", he said as got to his seat. Mystique pointed in the back where Quentin was laying on a seat. "Good lets get out of here", he says as they escaped

"monolith we got the target get out of there", mystique said through her communicator. After hearing that, monolith blasted the ceiling and the building started to crumble. He became smaller and flew out of there right before the building collapse. Inside the truck Quentin woke up

"ugh what happen", he said

"welcome to the land of the living", mystique told him

"hey were am I?", he asked as he notices he was inside a truck

"long story short we just rescued you", mystique told him

"last thing I remember is that the x men put me in a pool of green slime", he said

"we'll the x men are gone", dark beast told him. When Quentin heard that he was surprise that x men were gone but another part of him tells him to just forget about them

"so what now?", he ask them

"how would fell that we can help you finished what you started years ago", said mystique

"really now?", said Quentin with a grin on his face as he knew that this could be the start of an evil relationship

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review for more chapters<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 assault on genosha

**Genosha** **still nighttime**

Inside the citadel everyone was fast asleep in there rooms. Outside was a different story. Nanny, orphan maker, and speed freak were busy placing explosives around the capital. Once they were done they made their way to the citadel and hide on the bushes near it.

"nanny how much longer", orphan maker asked

"soon peter", she assured him as she took out a detonator, "very soon", she says as she pressed the button and the bombs started going off. Everyone who was asleep was now awake as all those explosions made the ground tremble like an earthquake. For some parts of their ceilings fell of or they fell out of bed. Everyone started looking out the windows and saw the capital on fire.

"EVERYONE STOP THE FIRE", commanded havoc as polaris helps him guide down the building. Once on the ground, havoc started to absorb as much heat as he can and uses his optic blast to cancel out the fire. Polaris was using any big piece of metal and was using them to stomped the fire out. On the citadel hanger, guido was carrying two tanks and Monet lifted the helicopters so that guido can put one tank underneath each helicopter. Forge and darwin then started to connect the tank and helicopter together, when they were done. Forge and dr. Rao got the each helicopter and started flying them to the sea, so that they can collect water and they started pouring the water on the burning city. Guido, darwin, and wolfsbane were given fire extinguishers by monet

"hey i'm pretty sure these ain't gonna stop the fire", guido commented on the small fire extinguisher

"Well you three's powers can't stop fires so deal with it", monet told him as she uses her telekinetic powers to get them down to the ground. When they got down, they started putting out the fires. Monet and siryn started flying above the city. Monet uses her powers to prevent the fire to get any oxygen while siryn was pressurizing the fire from above. Layla was on the hanger and started to make a spell were she would created a dust storm, however she was getting weaker but elixir was using his healing powers to help her and tier was next to him. Kenji, gabriel, laurie, idie, and teon were standing behind elixir waiting on some kind of order

"what do we do elixir?", asked laurie

"all of you stay here you hear me not one of you is ready for anything", he responded back at them. The new mutants looked very disappointed that they can't do anything but their facial expressions soon changed to shock, "what are you scared?", elixir demanded but soon turn his head after he hears a noise. He looks at it appeared to be a 2 missiles heading straight towards them, "RUN!", he shouted as everyone got inside and closed the doors. They ran as fast as they can before something crashed through the doors. Everyone turns to see that it was both nanny and orphan maker. Layla prepared for another spell before nanny sprayed her with knock out gas, she then fell unconscious. Elixir turns to tier and the new mutants, "remember what I said earlier. I take it back, your all now full fledged x men", he told them before turning back to nanny and orphan maker and turn his skin dark, "hope you fuckin survive the experience", he finished as he leads them against the duo. Orphan maker started firing from his machine gun at them surprisingly he missed everyone as they were dogging the bullets. Teon was swinging from the chandeliers and pounce on orphan maker's head. Teon immediately started clawing his face but orphan maker grabbed teon's leg and threw him across the hallway. Kenji hold on to laurie as she started flying at orphan maker. Orphan maker saw her coming so he activated his boot jets and he flew above her.

"damn I miss him and i can't stop", laurie said as they were heading outside. Kenji used this as the perfect opportunity when he saw orphan maker hovering as he uses his powers to extend his arm like a tentacle and wrapped it around orphan makers leg

"ahhg get it off. Get it off", he screamed as he started flying into the hallway.

"hang on", said kenji as the force of orphan makers jet allowed Laurie to slow down before she went flying out. With that being done kenji started to pulling himself towards orphan maker. As he was coming closer, kenji started morphing his body to a giant version of the xenomorphed from the alien movies

"OH NOO", orphan maker screamed as kenji lunges at him and brings him to the ground. Orphan maker started struggling as he tries to shoot kenji but kenji uses his claws to keep the gun from firing at him, while doing this kenji uses his massive jaws to start bitting orphan makers armor. Orphan maker released an elitrical discharge, shocking kenji and releases orphan maker. Laurie now uses the opportunity to ram into orphan maker with full force. She pushes him so hard that they breaker through 5 walls until they stopped.

"Ow my head", she says as she was dizzy. She didn't notice that orphan maker had gotten up. When she turn to see him, he knocks her out with a single punch in the face

"how you like them apples", he mocked as he lifts her up by her leg. Orphan maker then sees Kenji charging towards him. He sprayed gas from his hands and kenji inhaled it and fell down. "phew I though I hade to deal with him again", he stated as he sees the unconscious kenji changed back to normal. Orphan maker looked around at sees he's in a bedroom or what's left of it since the girl made him destroyed the room except on a corner was a purple vase labeled kevin he looked at it for a while before taking it and carrying kenji and laurie with him. Nanny was surprisingly able to survive against the other mutants as she used her jetback to escape their attacks. Tier managed to jumped high enough and grabbed on to nanny. He then damaged her jetback. This causes her to lose control and crashed landed on to the floor.

"Get her", ordered elixir as he, tier, Gabriel, and idie charged at her. However before they got her speedfreak grabs her and runs at high speed

"I got it", yelled Gabriel as he chased after speedfreak. He chased her through down the stairs and they got outside. Speedfreak lead him towards the sea. Gabriel felt that he had her but when stepped into the water he actually fell into the water not run on it.

"aggh ptwe what the hell?", he complained as he gasped for air. When he got up speedfreak punched Gabriel and her fist was still in his chest as she pushed him back inside and back to where everyone was before she stopped and Gabriel tumbled around the ground, "ow", he said as he placed his hand on his chest. Elixir, tier, and idie prepare to attack her again until orphan maker reappears with Laurie and kenji and the vase

"crap", elixir said

"how about this young boy", nanny told him, "you surrounded and maybe we won't have to be so nasty on you all", she assured him

"how about I kill you where you stand", he responded

"so be it", she says as she snapped her figures and speed freak attack elixir by punching him several times. Tier tried to help but speed freak eludes his every attack. Idie started her powers by firing ice at speedfreak but consequently she freezes not only speed freak but also tier and elixir

"oh no", she says after realizing what she had done and sees nanny and orphan maker started to get closer towards her, "leave me alone", she screamed as she blasted nanny with fire and orphan maker with ice. Nanny managed to dodge the attack but orphan maker was trapped in ice. Nanny wasted no time a blasted idie with gas but the gas glittered not like the rugular gas she used on everyone else. Idie cough as she inhaled the gas and her surroundings changed. Instead of looking at a damaged hallway she was now looking at a beutifull forest with flowers and butterflies, "its pretty", she says. She falls to notice she was deaging into a child

"little idie you know your to play rough", said nanny. Idie turn to see her as a grown adult wearing a maids outfit

"what do you mean nanny?", she asked

"you frezzed your friends", nanny says as she pointed at a huge chunk of ice with a little children in it

"I'm sorry nanny", she says

"now unfreeze your friends" nanny scolded her and she did. In real life nanny was using her telepathy powers along with the gas to manipulate idie to freeing orphan maker and speedfreak. After she unfreeze them, elixir, tier, and speedfreak were shivering cold while orphan maker was alright, "now little idie you see that woman with blond hair?", she asked her. Idie turns and points at Layla, "good now be a dear and pick her up", she asked nicely and idie picked up Layla. Nanny then pressed a button on her suit and her hovercraft landed on the hanger, "peter, shailia take as many them as you can", nanny ordered as she sprayed more knocked out gas on elixir and tier. She pick tier and elixir while speedfreak gets gabriel and teon, who was still unconscious after being thrown into a wall and orphan maker carried kenji, Laurie, and a vase he took. Idie was still under nanny's control as she carried her into the ship. Once everyone was on board nanny quickly flied the ship out of genosha. Everyone how was outside managed to put out the fire they got back into the citadel and notice that some parts of the building was destroyed as if a battle took place. Wolfsbane turn into her wolf form and sniff around the place before turning back to normal.

"Something is wrong. I can't smell anyone in here", she says. It took havoc a few seconds to realize what happen

"the fire was a divergent. They took everyone!", he shouted as he punched a nearby wall on how stupid they were to fall for something like this. In nanny's ship, everyone that nanny, orphan maker, and speedfreak kidnapped were in a force field still unconscious while idie was outside of it and still under nanny's mind control.

"How ironic", nanny says, "Our mission was suppose to get this Layla woman but we now got more mutants", she stated as she examines them.

"What are we going to do with them nanny?", asked orphan maker

"I'll think about it?", she responded before piloting the jet towards mr. Sinisters estate.


	13. Chapter 13 the expirement

**morlock tunnels, New York city**

"uh I seem to recall that doom's lives in latveria not a sewer in new york quicky", spiderman insulted as he and quicksilver were in a sewer. Spiderman wanted to get to latveria but instead quicksilver leads him to the sewers. They kept on walking until quicksilver stopped him. "Okay now what?", he asked. Quicksilver didn't responded back to him but instead made a whistle, "oh great who's gonna come your pet dog?", said spiderman sarcastically but his spider senses was tingling and something had landed behind him. Spiderman slowly turns around and see a giant, bald, pale man with a red diamond in his forehead. He had a knife in each hand. He had black clothing with an image of a lion's head in the center. Spiderman immediately knew who he was, "XRAVEN!", he shouted

"you know him?", quicksilver asked him

"know him?, he attack me and the x men. Where did you find him?", spiderman asked him

"I found him in a demolished warehouse. Found him unconscious. Got him out and we became friends after that", quicksilver responded. Spiderman was too busy looking at xraven and if he was going to attack him. Xraven looked at spiderman. He put his head closer and judging from his facial expression he wasn't very happy

"hey xraven were pals right?", spiderman asked nervously. Xraven wasn't very pleased and he got his knifes ready before quicksilver intervene

"hey, hey you two can kill each other later but right now xraven can you help me?", quicksilver asked him

"yes, xraven will help friend", xraven responded

"good now let's go", quicksilver ordered as he started leading the group. Spiderman and xraven followed but not before gave a growl when he looked at spiderman again

"we'll this day gets better by minute", he said sarcastically as he continued walking

**Cooperstown, Alaska**

Dr. Nemesis and Jefferson continued to lead iron man, reed Richards, the avengers and the shield agents to the source of the anomaly. They got the a hospital and the scanner started beeping faster. They slowly walked inside through the damp and dark hallway were the beeping suddenly starts to go so fast it made a single tone. The location was what appears to be a former nursery for newborn babies.

"well this is ironic", nemesis stated. They all look at the source but there was nothing not thin air

"maybe we can create a dome to capture some of its frequency", Jefferson suggested

"that might work", iron agreed but before any of them started to work on anything, sue Richard, aka invisible woman, came in running towards her husband reed

"sue what happen?", he asked her

"oh god reed it's franklin someone took him", she cried

"wait what happen?", reed started to get nervous

"Alicia contacted me that Ben is in the hospital after someone almost killed him when he tried to protect him", she explain before reed hugs her. Everyone else was shock when they heard the news and then a shield agent ran towards Maria hill

"commander specimen 142 was taken out of the triskilin sir", he said. This was enough to get Maria hill to take her gun and points it at Jefferson and nemesis

"wow wow hill whats the matter with you?", asked reed as he moves the gun away from her

"whats the matter with me? More like what's the matter with them", she said as she pointed at Jefferson and nemesis

"what do mean that they had something to do with this?", iron man asked

"They kidnapped before", she says and everyone turn their attention towards them

"we didn't kidnapped anyone", nemesis stated

"oh yeah what about that girl in Vancouver", Maria added. Both men were silent and didn't responded back and she continued on, "tell if I'm lying: you send I believe their names were darwin and guido to get her am I right?", she asked them and they pretended not to listen to her by either whistling or turning their heads away or staight up lyinging about it.

"Well I don't recall ever sending those two to get someone did you jefferson?", nemesis asked

"I didn't", he lied and sue richards trapped them in a sphere and walks up to them

"Did you two have anything to do with franklin?" she demanded to know

"I swear mrs. richards we don't know what happen to your child or what ever specimen 142", nemesis explained. Just realizing what he said he turns to hill and asked her a quentioned, "What's specimen 142?", he asked her

"Thats classified", she stated however steve spoke up

"His name is quentin quire", he says

"ROGERS!", hill sreamed at him. While those two were arguing about keeping things classified both nemesis and jefferson were shocked about hearing quentin's name

"jesus christ why him. What the bloody hell is going on here", nemesis said to jefferson

"I don't know", he responded as they were both confuse at the moment. Maria hill and captain america stopped arguing and she approached sue

"let them go", she asked her and sue let them go. She then approaches them, "Lets get this straight. We have quenstions and we think you two will have answers so spill it: did you take franklin and quentin quire?", she asked as nicely as possible". Before any of them answered. Nemesis's cell phone was ringing, "Well answer it", Hill ordered him and he took it out and answered it only for hill to take it from him and answer it herself.

"_Nemsis or jefferson its havoc. We got attack, somebody set off bombs all over genosha. It distracted us and somebody kidnapped Layla, elixir, tier and the new mutants", _havoc explained

"thank you for cooperating", hill responded and havoc didn't responded back for a short time before he talked again

"_wait who's_ _this_?", he asked before hill turn off the phone and gave it back to nemesis

"Well then I guess I own you both an apology. Guessing who ever is doing this must be someone who hates mutants", she suggested

"They're other reasons why someone would be after us but hate no it would be too obvious. If they hated mutants then they would have killed us on the spot rather than kidnapped us", nemesis explained

"well who do you think is behind all this?", hill asked him

"I don't know", nemesis replied

"If were going to figure this out were going to have to work together", steve suggested and everyone was quiet at first before jefferson spoked

"we don't have any other choice bradly", he said and nemsis though for a moment before he spoked again

"Alright but try not to keep secrets from us", he says

"As long as you don't hide things from us", hill responded as they shaked hands.

**Essex estate**

"ug where am i?", franklin asked himself as he was trap in a flat surface, his hands were cuffed and there is two things stuck on his forehead. He checked his surroundings and it appeared to be a lab like the one his father has only with more sharp objects

"good your awake", said a mysterious voice. Franklin sees a tall man with black clothing and with a white face with a diamond in his forehead. He grabbing something from his cabinet when he took out a scalper. It was shiny but also very sharp. The man notices franklin staring at his scalper, "I a sure you my dear boy. I won't use it on you. Not yet maybe", he assured him. This didn't made franklin feel any safer and he tries to use his powers but nothing was happening, "I bet your wondering why you can't escape", he said without even looking at franklin, "Your powers are negated until I would use it", he finished

"Who are you?", franklin asked him and the man walked up to him

"You may call me sinister", he says when his giant computer recieved a message. He went to his computer and answered it. The image then morphes into nanny, "I hope you bring good news", he asked

"_I do. The Layla woman you asked for is with us right now", _she responded

"Good when are you arriving?", sinister asked her

"_We just landed", _she responded

"I'll be there myself", he said as he turn off his computer and walks out of his lab. Inside nanny's ship, Orphan maker was tieying lalya up for sisniter while speedfreak and nanny put the rest of the mutants in a tubes to hide them

"hey nanny why are we hiding them?", asked speedfreak

"Mr. sinister only needs Layla not the rest of them. Besides won't it be better when I'll convince them to join us", she asked her. Speedfreak though about and agreed since the rest of her friends are either dead or depowered. There was a knock on the door and orphan maker open it to reveal mr. sinister and kid omega, he was wearing a trenched coat, a white shirt with the symbol of omega on top of a crossbones and wearing jeans.

"I'm here to make sure you got her", sinister told him as he and kid omega entered and inspects Layla, "good job you three", he says before turning to kid omega, "quentin if you please?", he asked and kid omega uses his telephaty to scan the ship. When he was done he pointed at the tubes, "tsk, tsk nanny I though we were friends", he said as he walks toward the tubes

"What are you doing?", nanny asked

"you think i'm an idoit. I knew you would kidnapped the others for you to 'save' then", he mocked as he open the first two tubes to reveal elixir and tier. He made an evil smile before he open the rest to reveal the new mutants. His smile went away for a more confusing looked, "and who are they?", he asked her and nanny walked towards idie

"this girl is named idie: her powers actived only recently when she killed her village", nanny explained. Mr. sinister remain quite and observant at the unconscious group

"your saying that these mutants powers activated only recently?", he asked

"I belive so", nanny responded. Mr. sinister was puzzeled at first before he turn back to nanny

"Tie them up and bring them all to my lab", he ordered as he made his way out of the ship before he notices a purple vase with the label kevin on it. He open the lid to see ashes and took it with him. Once nanny, orphan maker, and speedfreak brought their captives to his lab. He placed layla on a table, cuffed her hands and feet and placed 2 suction cups on her forehead just like franklin. He then placed the ashes in the vase in a chamber and started to connect the wires from the chamber to the two unfortunate victims

"ugh whats going on?", elixir said as he started to wake up and soon everyone was waking up

"Hello children glad to see you all awake", sinister said as he started his machine and it started to suck the energy from both layla and franklin. The process was also painful as they were both screaming. Elixir took notice and turns to sinister

"Let them go", he ordered as he tries to get himself lose but sinister didn't pay attention as he only cares about his machine. The chamber was glowing and flashing lights repeatedly. When it was done the doors to the chamber open and smoked came out first. Everyone was quite and staring at the chamber when a pair of hands came out. The hands had long claws on each finger. The figure then came out but the dark room only showed a shadow until everyone can see his face and its a familiar face for elixir, "KEVIN", he shouted and kevin looks at him

"YOU", he said as his eyes become black and his fangs emerged and he lunges at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review for more chapters<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 new friends

"YOU", yelled a newly resurrected kevin as he lunges towards elixir but Quentin makes a giant, psychic version of a hand and grabs kevin before he gets to elixir

"wow goth dude chill out", he says

"let me go! Let me kill the son of bitch!", kevin complained as he struggles to get free. Sinister approaches him and placed a small diamond similar to his on Kevin's forehead. The diamond started to glow and he started to calm down, "what why am I calming down", he said slowly

"now that you calm down I believe now we have go get to serious matters", sinister stated

"yep like getting naked boy some clothes", Quentin suggested trying not to laugh. Kevin took a second to realize that he Quentin was right and that he doesn't have clothes on and started to look a little embarrass, "hey mister silly you got any clothes for this guy?", Quentin asked him

"it's SINISTER", he corrected him, "give him one of my uniforms for now in my dressing room", he added

"Alright jungle boy let's find those clothes. Don't forget to say thanks to mr. Creepy", Quentin told kevin as they walked out of the lab leaving sinister with an angered expression

"SINISTER", he shouted as they left. Sinister controlled his temper and looks at the rest of the children, "youngsters these days. No respect for the elders", he commented

"give us a reason cucuy", said Gabriel. Sinister gives him an evil before he went to get something from his cabinets. While he was busy elixir started to whisper towards gabirel

"hey whats a cucuy?", he asked

"the boogeyman", Gabriel responded. They all heard the response and look at sinister and came to agree with that responses before sinister returns with a small canister and a booster shot.

"uh oh", worried elixir

"you said uh oh why uh oh?", Laurie asked

"what that guy has done is too long to explain but the gist is that when he gets his equipment he becomes the nazi doctors in those concentration camps", elixir explained and teon, Laurie, and Gabriel started to freak out but not idie nor tier as they don't have proper education and didn't learned about wwII, "it means he gonna torture and take out our body parts while were still alive!", he explained again and now everyone was trying to get themselves untied. Mr. Sinister on the other hand was smiling evily as they struggled

"ah the sounds of desperation", he said with amusement as he puts the booster shot in the canister to get a reddish, brown piqued from it. He puts the canister down and stretched his arm to grab elixir and bring him closer to the needle, "I almost forgot the sound of it", he says as he injected elixir and he started to scream in agony while everyone was staring with fear.

**sinister's room upstairs**

"I'm telling you quentin this guy doesn't have anything other than his weird spandex or fucking 18 century clothes. Why would he have clothes like this? It's the 21st century for Pete's sake", complained kevin as he was behind a psychic wall so that he can change without Quentin looking at him.

"he said that there was some clothes that will fit you", said Quentin as he waits impatiently

"found it!", kevin yelled, "you can get rid of the wall", he said and Quentin removed the wall to show kevin wearing an exact same spandex that sinister has. The only problem it was probably one size bigger than kevin since the suit was all floppy when he was wearing it. Quentin couldn't help but laugh at him

"hahahahaha", he laugh

"shut up will ya", kevin told him

"sorry haha you look ridicules", quentin laughed. Kevin growled at him and wanted to attack him but Quentin put his hands up as a sign to stop, "wait wait", he says as he uses his telepathy to bring one of mr. Sinisters servants. She was a pale woman with a faceless expression. On the back of her head in the bottom right it was bald with stitches you can easily see meaning that sinister remove parts of her brain. "Hey lady mind helping my friend over here", Quentin order. She did not responded but she went to get something from another room leaving the two boys alone

"man the things this guy does", kevin said with shock

"yeah makes me feel bad for every servant that works for touché bags like mr. Creepy", Quentin commented when the servant came back with scissors, a sewing machine, needle, strings of cloth, and a measuring tape. She measures Kevin's length of his arm and then the sleeve before she cut parts of the sleeve so that his hands can be seen.

"say while she's working on my clothes let's talk", kevin suggested

"yeah sure why not", Quentin agreed, "what's your story how come you were nothing but a pile of ashes?", he asked

"you seen golden boy with the rest of those kids?", kevin asked

"yeah", Quentin responded

"you see in his gold form he can heal both himself and anyone he touches", kevin stated

"I don't see your point",said quentin

"you didn't let me finish. He can also turn black, not trying to offend black people, but you see when he turns black he can kill people in my case he disintegrated me into ashes", kevin explained

"oh I get it", Quentin said, "wait why did he kill you?", Quentin asked

"oh I betrayed the x men and join Selene and killed I believe it was onyx", kevin explained and Quentin look surprise, he placed his glasses back as they almost slides off his face

"wait you join selene as in the black queen. The same Selene Emma frost hates?", Quentin asked

"yep", kevin responded, "ow be carful on where you poke that thing", kevin complain the nicest way he can to the servant

"we'll your story sounds more interesting than mine", Quentin suggested

"really what's your story?", Kevin asked

"the x men placed me in a container filled with green slime before m day", Quentin explain

"where did they hide you?", Kevin asked

"in the mansion", Quentin revealed

"wait how did I not know about this. I actually was in the mansion but how come I never heard of you?", kevin asked

"I think they mind wipe the students so that they would follow my ideas", quentin explain

"why did they put you in slime?", kevin asked

"cause I started riots, beat up humans, went from being the bright, shiny student to an anarchist who believes magneto was right", Quentin revealed to kevin

"oh", kevin said and then he comes to a sudden realization, "hey we actually have something in common", kevin said

"really what?", asked Quentin

"were both been part of the x men right?", kevin asked

"yep", quentin responded, "we both left them because of what we think about life right?", he added

"yes and we we're punish by those bastereds", kevin completed

"you know this could be the start of an evil friendship", Quentin said, "shame they all died before we can have our chance", Quentin explained

"wait what?", kevin asked

"mystique told me that the x men are all dead", Quentin explain

"can't believe they're all dead", kevin said with regret

"yeah what a shame", Quentin added. They stayed silent for a while before they looked at each other

"nah", they said at the same time and they started laughing

"x men dead. What are we saying hahaha", kevin laugh

"yep their probably in another planet or dimension. Will get them back and when we find them well make them pay", Quentin assured him, "what are you gonna do when we get them?", Quentin asked kevin

"I don't know actually", kevin said but Quentin made a grin on his face, "what are you smiling about?", kevin asked

"you know I can read your mind and I found something about a girl named cessily", Quentin told him. Kevin got mad but didn't want to interrupt the servant work

"you stay out of my mind", kevin barked as he reveals his fangs and his eyes turn black

"first tell me what are you gonna do", Quentin asked him as he folds his arms

"fine. I kinda liked cessily next to Laurie", kevin explain

"the blue girl downstairs?", Quentin asked

"what no no it's another Laurie she got murdered", kevin told him

"oh continued", Quentin asked him

"alright then, without Selene now I'll make cessily my mistress and make her wear one of miss frost clothes and chain her and drag her with me", kevin explain

"what else?", Quentin asked with interest

"do the same with Emma frost until she becomes too old and her clothes can be the same I mean the way she wears it am I right", kevin asks him

"yeah as much as i hate her, she is hot", Quentin said, "continue", he added

"make santo be my bodyguard, anole my clothes designer, Lao my maid, kill elixir's family and his bitch, Rahne in front of him and torture him for life and the rest I don't know for now", kevin finished, "what about you?", he asked

"let's see when I find the cuckoos. I'll make Irma have short hair like Dora the explorer and have black hair. She'll be my maid. Phoebe will have red hair make her have some twirl ends in her hair. She'll be my cook. I hope she cooks we'll. Finally Celeste. I never liked her. Every day when since we met she reminds me on how I will never be with Sophie. So I'll die her hair blue. Cut left side of her hair to leave her in shame. She'll give me messages on my back, shoulder, and feet and finally she'll have to clean the toilet after glob uses it after he has enchiladas", quentin explained. This made kevin raise his eyebrow and Quentin notices it, "he likes enchiladas but has really bad diarrhea and stinks up the toilet", he explain, "and finally I'll make the professor my personal butler", he finished

"oh", said kevin and notices the servant was done and the clothes finally fit him, "say can you get rid of these strings and collar?", he asked nicely and servant started doing it. She finished and fixed the patches, "thank you", kevin replied and the servant was about to leave until kevin stopped her, "wait get me some paint, shoulder pads, and find someone to make these claws", kevin pointed to an image of a claw gauntlet and the servant left

"why the accessories?", Quentin asked

"in case I need to fight", kevin responded

"oh", said Quentin and the servant brought the shoulder pads, a brush, and white paint

"thank you just bring the claws after there done", kevin ordered and she left. Kevin then painted a picture of a skull on each shoulder pads. Quentin took notice and asked him why is he painting skulls

"its the symbol of death. It goes we'll with my name wither", kevin explained to him. They waited for a while until they heard howling of pain from downstairs

"man I fell bad for those guys", Quentin said

"no shit. Thank god he's focus on them right?", kevin said

"yeah", Quentin said and then turns to kevin, "wanna kill the psycho after he's done with his plan?", he asked

"oh hell yeah I do not what that guy alive", kevin agrees as the servant brings him his gauntlets and he puts them on, "what do you think?", he asked Quentin as the claw covers the top part of his hand while the bottom part of his figure was expose so that he can use his powers to kill people. Quentin looks at the gauntlets at views it with amusement

"you should be the next Freddy Kruger", he says and then they heard more yelling of pain from the mutants downstairs

"ok we have to kill that guy", kevin suggested

"yeah hope this plan gets completed soon", quentin added as they continued to hear the pain and agony of the poor mutants they left behind.

**latveria **

"ok how are we going to get in?", spiderman asked quicksilver as they were in the forest and near doom's castle. It was surrounded by doombots as they were patrolling the walls and there was 2 giant robots standing at the gates

"alright here's what were gonna do. Where simply bringing them a present to the gates", quicksilver responded

"uh that present would be?", spiderman asked him but quicksilver had a smile and looks at Xraven

"now", he says and xraven uses his telekinetic powers to hurl two giant boulders and threw them at the giant robots causing them to falls

"oh I see now. Now let's get around the castle", spiderman said as they started going to the part of the wall that was no longer guarded. They got up the wall and got the post until a couple of doom bots found them

"great just great", quicksilver complain

"we'll that leaves one thing", spiderman said as he started shooting his webs and xraven and quicksilver started to fight the doom bots


	15. Chapter 15 reaction

**Dooms castle, latveria **

Spiderman, xraven, and quicksilver were battling out with dozens of doom bots and human soldiers. Spiderman was throwing his webs to stick to two doom bots and uses his superhuman strength to swung them at a bunch of human guards knocking them down. Quicksilver was using his super speed to punch, kick, and throw doom bots off the castle and knock the guards off. Xraven uses his ice powers to freeze many doom bots and he uses his long knifes to cut the robots in half. They fight their way until the got themselves inside the halls but only to find more guards charging at them.

"doom sure has a lot of guys guarding him", quicksilver commented as he was back dropping a couple of guards

"yeah but for a bunch of guys they sure suck at their jobs", spiderman responded as he sucker punch a guard while he backed kick another guards gut. They fought their way to dooms thrown room. They found it empty.

"where I'd this doom?", xraven asked as he was ready to fight with his knifes ready. The trio slowly walked towards dooms thrown and spiderman jumped and sat on it

"hey guys check this out, I am doom. Doom's word is law. Now doom declares that you must scratch my butt for dooms butt itches", said spiderman as he mocks doom's ego. Both quicksilver and xraven were unimpressed and gave him a stern look, "jeez tough crowed", spiderman said, "oh wait I got it I doom shall make myself the king of idiots", spiderman continued to make fun of doom while quicksilver and xraven remain unimpressed. Spiderman continued to mocked doom unaware that doom was literally was behind him. Quicksilver and xraven were trying to signal spiderman to stop but he kept on going, "oh wait I got, I doom am a failure and doom is a loser", he mocked as he acted as he was mopey

"DOOM IS NOT A LOSER!", doom yelled as he shotes a green, energy blast at his thrown but spiderman jumps out at the last second and gets away unharmed. Spiderman got to quicksilver and xraven as they now faced doom. He was floating and surrounded by green gas, "you three shall pay for mocking doom", he threatened as he blasted at them

"like I said what a tough crowed", spiderman commented as they all started to dodge doom's attack

**Essex estate, his laboratory**

Mister sinister was watching with enthusiasm at the children. He untied them so that he could see the effect of his serum. After he injected them with chemicals to enhance their powers. He also knew of the chemicals effect which included pain, agony, and worse death. Surprisingly they all survive unlike the 182 subjects. He looks at them as they were lying on the floor with pain. Elixir body was still gold but now there was black spots in part you can see. Sinister wonders if it's all over his body. His face was covered in a giant black dot that one changes form like the masked of Rorschach from watchmen. From his hands to his elbow, elixir's arm was now black. Tier nails grew and covered his figures. His spine grew spikes. Laurie body was completely different than before: she devolved a mermaid tale, her body grew bigger, there was two, long spikes on each of her shoulders, her hair grew longer, her face looked narrow, her mouth was gone, and she devolved a set of bat like wings. Teon grew one size bigger, his muscles were pumped up and his nails grew longer like sabertooth. Idie's right arm was completely covered in flames and her left arm was completely covered in ice. Her eyes were glowing: left was blue and the right was hands were now mechanical also there was tubes coming out of his arm and more wires were popped out and reconnected in his back. Finally Gabriel appears to becoming a blur as he would twitch at a fast paste and stop. The mutants were still in the ground struggling with the pain. Mr. sinister was still observing with great interest while Layla and franklin watched in horror. They could do nothing as they were strapped to a table and their powers were inhibitive

"YOU MONSTER, MONSTER!?", screamed Layla as she tries get free but with little success. Mr. sinister ignores her and continues to observe before he took out a recorder

"Essex log. January 2, 2010. The subjects seem to have survive the serum after injection. Their bodies have changed physically", he says as he examines the mutants, "The one called elixir. His body has went from completely gold to have black spots all over his body. The spots in his face seems to change shape at will", he said as moves elixir's face and the dots changed shape. He then walks towards tier and teon, "the more lupien mutants have grow thicker claws. The one called tier has grown spikes from his spine while the other one apperared to have more hair and muscles", he stated as he moved to Laurie, "the blue one appeares to have taken a mermaid appearance", he paused and tap her skin, "her skin appears to be either crystalic or harden as it's no longer soft. I would find out later after the log", he says as he went to kenj and idie, "the african girl appears to be a thermalkinetic as her arms display either fire or ice. The one next to her I would say an unfortunate fellow as his skin seems to mold while also having mechanical properties in it", he says as he collects a sample of kenji's skin. Sinister then walks to Gabriel, "the last subject appeares to be twitching at a fast paste. I come to believe that he's a super speed psychology", he finished as he pauses his recorder and puts it in his pocket. He then walks towards his cabinet to retrieve something else when someone open the door. Sinister turns around and sees mystique, "what is it mystique?", he asked impatiently

"sorry to interrupt your mad experiment but I found something you may want to see", she says and sinister stops looking for what ever he was looking and walked up the stairs, leaves with mystique and shuts the door. Elixir sees this as an opportunity to escape but whatever Mr. Sinister injected him with was causing him pain that prevented him from getting up

"hey agh can anyone get up?", he asked but the rest of the mutants responded with a groan or no. Elixir was getting worried, he knew it was a matter of time before mr. Sinister to be back. He looks around and sees franklin and Layla

"josh can you get us out?", Layla asked

"I'l try", he groan as he lifted his body with his hands. Finding no strength to get up on his feet, he resort to drag himself. It was a slow process but he got to Layla, he then stretched his arm to grab a side of the table and lifts himself up. Once he got there he holds on so that he wouldn't slipped and finds one strap that holds Layla's arm but notices it needs a key, "damn it", he grunted and then looks at Layla. Her face was showing fear

"josh what out!", she warned but it was too late. Elixir felt something got a hold of his shoulder and he was dragged. It was revealed to be mr. Sinister, who used cellular powers to extend his arm like a grappling hoke and brought elixir to straight to him

"we'll this is unexpectable", he says. Elixir was still weak but uses his left hand to grab sinister's face and uses his powers to attack sinister, "aggh", he screamed as he lets elixir go and ends up tumbling down the stairs. Mr sinister's was so unrecognizable because now it looks like it's about to burst as it was now swollen badly. Yet he was able to heal himself and walks down to elixir. He picks him up by his collar and started punching him, "how dare you touch me!", he stated as continues to beat him. It was only when mystique stopped him when he let's go of elixir and drops him to the ground. Felling no remorse sinister walks away leaving them all before he tells mystique, "sedate them mystique and get upstairs as soon as possible", he ordered. Mystique complied and tied up the mutants again and injected them with tranquillizer to calm them down. Before she injected elixir she whispered something in his ear

"I suggested that you behave boy because he'll do worse things that what he did to in the last few seconds", she says before she injected him and he slips into unconsciousment. She looked at the unconscious mutants before she starte to leave them before franklin spoke to her

"why?", he asked her but she just gave him a sad look before she left them and closes the door. She walk towards the meeting room where sinister was sitting on the middle of the table on the left side was Quentin, kevin, nanny, orphan maker, and daken. The right side was monlith, sabertooth, azazel, and dark beast. "I don't think this a social gathering", she joked

"we have a small situation here mystique", sinister stated to her, "it appears we might have to deal with bigger forces", he finished

"that would be?", mystique asked

"we have gotten the unwanted attention of SHIELD and the avengers", he says

"we'll we already got there attention when we got quire over there", mystique stated when she pointed at Quentin, "and we would have gotten the attention of the avengers when we kidnapped the Richard's child", she finished

"we'll from what I heard from my sources is that many of the avengers are searching for us right now. I also heared that nemesis and Jefferson are with SHIELD's director along with reed Richards and iron man currently on some investigation there doing. He apperantly didn't have access to the information about it but we can't allow them to continue there search", sinister commented

"we'll what are we going to do about it?", Quentin joked and sinister gave him a death stare and Quentin remained silent

"what do you think were gonna do?", sinister asked him but Quentin remained silent, "were gonna eliminate them all", he finished

"how are we gonna do that especially when were dealing with the avengers?", kevin asked

"you question my plan?", sinister asked angrily

"just saying I got killed by a guy my age how am I gonna do against a group of super dudes that survive a shit load of stuff", kevin responded

"we'll my dear boy just fallow my plan and do exactly as what I order then you can survive", sinister stated to him and then turns to azazel, "azazel you will be the transportation of the group and the rest of you will be left in certain locations and you will all have to follow my directions is that understood?", he asked and everyone agreed, "good. Azazel take young kevin and mystique to these coardinets", he ordered when he gave him a small locator and he teleported the two away. Sinister just got up and walks out of the room and made his way to his lab to see the mutants still tied up and unconscious. He smiles at the fact of the possibilities he can use them to complete his goals.


	16. Chapter 16 choice

**SHIELD heli carrier **

After nemesis and Jefferson were cleared of any suspicion. Both of them, iron man, mr. Fantastic, his wife sue, captain America, ms. Marvel, Thor, and Maria hill were in a small room were they were discover the culprit behind the kidnapping. Jefferson and nemesis were making a list of suspects. The list was a digital touch screen board. In the list has names of mutant hate groups: purifiers, FOH, humanity now, sapien league, hellfire club, purity, the right, weapon x etc. Everyone was trying to point out who are the perps and how are not.

"Bradley as much as I want to agree with the list and your opinions. Most of these groups simply couldn't have done it", iron man stated

"well then who else could have done. We told you about the COH tying to kill us. Who do you think will try to kill us", nemesis pointed out

"bradly what tony is trying to say is that you we know you guys left a heavy dent on them when they were trying to kill everyone on utopia. Besides that after the x men saved everyone on San Francisco, anti mutant sentiment decreased significantly", captain America said, "and besides those COH clowns were all killed by a gas that someone released while in their cells", he finished

"Also the assalents that kidnapped franklin was described as a devil like creature", Maria hill added

"we'll that get rids of almost everyone on the list", nemesis complain as he crosses of almost all the names except for weapon x, the hell fire club, and hydra, "now that our list of suspects are more narrow we must try to find them", nemesis finished. Reed looks at the list. He knew groups like hydra, he had also heard of weapon x. Just the names made him worried. He knew what they are capable of and what they can do. He only hoped he can find his son soon.

"Are you sure that there no one else that could have kidnapped my son and your friends?", he asked nemesis and Jefferson. Both of them though for a moment before Jefferson started to write something else. Everyone looked at him and then turn there attention to the word he wrote: Nathaniel Essex, mr. Sinister

**New York city hospital, New York **

Ben Grimm, aka the thing, was laying on his hospital bed. The stab he received cut through his back, his right lung and almost got his heart. Johnny storm, aka the human torch, Alicia masters, and Valerie Richards were standing next to him. Ben hasn't woke up since he fell unconscious due to mass blood loss. In the roof of the hospital, azazel appears from the smoke and drops off mystique and Kevin off before teleporting away.

"remember your target kid?", she asked him as she loads her 9 mm gun

"yep", he responded as he showed her his gauntlet and showing his fangs

"hide those nails of yours we need to sneak in and get out unnoticed", she warn him

"yeah sure nothing says unnoticed like a blue skinned woman with a gun", Kevin mocked. Mystique glared at him for a moment before she shape shifts into a nurse

"like I said kid hide your little claws", she tells him as she opens a door. Kevin complied and hid his gauntlets in his trench coat. They walked downstairs and looked through room to room until they found the thing's room but they had a problem: Johnny, Alicia, and Valerie was there. Mystique then pushes kevin aside to an empty room.

"great now what are we gonna do?", he complains and mystique responded by morphing into sue Richards, "oh", kevin replied

"listen i'll distract them, you killed their friend got it?", she asked him and he nodded yes. Now she left him and walked into Ben Grimm's hospital room.

"hey sis i though you were with reed?", johnny asked her

"I came to check on how ben is doing", sue/mystique responded

"Well he fine, the doc says that he'll recover soon and that he was lucky that his heart wasn't damaged", johnny explain. Mystique looks at ben with an emotionless look and begins to execute the plan

"Listen johnny we need to talk", she says

"sure sis about what?", johnny asked

"I need all of you to come with me now", she damned. Everyone gave her a suspicious look and mystique quickly responded, "Its about franklin", she says

"What about him, you know where he is?", Alicia asked

"We have a clue but I can't say it here", she lied and Johnny and alicia seems to fall into mystique's lies except for young valerie. Although she was only three yrs old, she knew something was not right and even though she felt she needed to say something, she choose to follow the adults. When they started walking down the hallway Valerie notice a teenager walking out of a room wearing a trench coat when they pass the room he came out of. Luckily she wasn't holding on to any of the adults and she started to follow the teenager. She notices he went into The things room.

"uh no you don't", she says to herself as she follows him

**Kevin's POV**

kevin prepares to kill grimm. He looked at him for a while though, he was calm, peacefull, and weak. The last part made kevin refocus on his mission. He took out one if his gauntlet and prepares to kill Grimm until he heared a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a girls voice. Kevin turn around and sees a little, blonde hair girl

"what the hell?", he said

"you must be one of those jerks that took my brother. Where is he?", she demanded but kevin couldn't help himself put laugh.

"hahaha what makes you think I know where your brother is and what makes you think I will ever tell you. Little girl", he mocked

"first of all it's Valerie and second of all I'm more smarter than my dad and he's reed Richards. Second of all they're many ways I can kick your ass kid", she threatened. Kevin just looks at her with a faceless expression and returns back to killing Grimm until she said something, "hey you look familiar?", she asked as she was scratching her hair, "weren't you part of that x men school?", she asked. Kevin stopped and turns towards her. He grew angry with the Valerie's question

"why should you care?", Kevin asked angrily while Valerie stayed calm

"you know my parents once went to help clean up your school after it got demolished by those sentinels. Although you told us not to be there, I found a picture. It was a nice picture. I believe you were in the back and in front of frost am I right?", she asked him. Kevin remain angered but he nodded yes and she continued, "yeah I decide to take it not because I was mean and all put it was a nice picture and my brother saw it and he said he wanted friends like that. They were your friends right?", she asked and her last question finally tick off kevin

"friends? FRIENDS", he yelled as his fangs grew, his pupils grew and covered his eyes black, "let me tell what they were. They betrayed me, despise me, when m day happen I though I lost my powers and I wanted to fell the girl that I love but NO my powers where still active and I hurtled her. You what my 'friends' did?", he shouted and Valerie remained silent, "they cast me aside they called me dangerous, so I left them and guess what happen some maniac killed many of the friends that didn't hate me and Laurie. Laurie!", kevin felt like he was about to cry put he kept it in. He turn away from Valerie and think to himself how that little girl could get into his head. He paused for a while until Valerie handed him a tissue but kevin refused it

"please", she begged, "I know you lost people you loved but can you helped me find my brother?", she asked as she hugged his leg and looks up at him, "please I don't want to lose him", she begged him. Kevin looks at her and begins to rethink everything he's done. All the things he did good and bad began to hit him hard. He remembers how his friends tried to help him escape but he remembers them calling him dangerous when he wanted to return but caught them talking shit about him. He then began to remember how Selene came to him, he felt that she wanted him to her king. When she ordered him to retrieve the dagger and ordered him to kill anyone that stand in the way. When he got to utopia he remember how cessily believe he was good and that he was brainwashed and she hoped that he wasn't doing anything on purpose. Unfortunately he was and called her pathetic when he killed onyx. After killing him his team got the dagger and return to genosha and Selene killed Eli bard, his only competition for Selene's love. That's when wolverine came in with his x force and he fought them only to confront elixir. He hated him so badly. He tells him how everything was his fault for letting everyone at the school die, including Laurie. He also tells him that he would kill everyone on utopia for what he's done. Yet he sealed his own fate when elixir uses his new powers to kill him. Before he died elixir tells him he's sorry before he killed him. Kevin got frustrated with all the emotion inside his head until he came to a decision. He turns to look at both Valerie and Grimm. He took a huge breath and takes off his gauntlet, "I don't know exactly where your brother is kid but I'll help you", he said with remorse. To Valerie she didn't care that he doesn't know where her brother is but at least she convince him to help her.

"thank you", she said and kevin made a small smile before the diamond on his forehead started to glow. He completely forgoten about the diamond and it started to control him. His claws grew and prepared to attack Valerie when his left arm was grabbed. He turn to see the thing was awake and not happy at all. Grimm then throws him to the wall. Ben got up and prepared to beat him up until Valerie stopped him.

"wait it's the thing on his forehead", she said. Ben looks at the diamond as kevin got up and Ben manged to destroy the diamond by hitting kevin's head. Luckily kevin was still conscious

"you okay kid?", Ben asked

"yeah I'm fine", he responded as security showed up

"freeze", one of them shouted

"hold on he didn't do it one purpose", Valerie pleaded to them and wanted to arrest kevin but Ben stopped them and they left. Valerie focus her attention on kevin as he was now standing and he came to realize something

"stop your mom", he said

"what?", Valerie asked

"she's not your mom, she's a shapeshifter and she's gonna kill those other two", kevin explained and Ben got out his huge cell phone and started dialing Johnny.

**Johnny's POV**

Johnny was confuse in how his sister lead them to the parking lot and he was getting more confused until his phone rang. He answered it, "hello?", he asked

"_Johnny listen carefully", _Ben instructed. Johnny listen of what happen and how use was actually an imposter and that she was gonna kill them

"uh a um thanks", Johnny said as he hangs up the phone and sue looks at him

"who was that?", she asked

"oh no one", Johnny responded as he blasted her with fire. Sue immediately reveals herself to be mystique. Although she was burn she can still fight and took out her gun only for kevin to show up and stab her with his gauntlet

"aggghhaa", she screamed as he grab her arm and started to decay her arm, but he was stopped by Johnny

"enough kid", he said as he pushes kevin off of her. Although mystique was still alive, she was hurt badly and Ben crushing her with his hand wasn't helping her out. Valerie shows up and helps kevin get up. He wpies the dirt off his coat as he looks at mystique

"you traitor!", mystique yelled but Ben started to squeeze her, "agh", she screamed

"Johnny call shield and let them know of what happen", Ben ordered and looks at kevin, "how do you know about this?", he asked

"funny thing we came to kill you all", kevin joked but no one was laughing, "and well guess I had a change of heart", he said but everyone was still looking at him with suspicion except for Valerie

"I believe him Ben", she stated and Ben seems convinice and looks at kevin

"your going to help us?", he asked

"as much as I can", kevin responded and Ben uses his free hand and placed it on Kevin's shoulder

"thanks", he said as shield agents started showing up.

**Somewhere in a New York bar**

all of the men and women at the bar were just watching a man wearing a red suit and mask just gulping down a shit load of whiskey. His tenth to be exact. He just showed up and just started drinking as if there was no tomorrow. A biker member walked to him and pushed his shoulder.

"hey pal who cum you ain't dead yet?", he asked and the man just stop drinking and got up his seat

"in case you haven't notice it pal I'm deadpool. Hence the name dead and pool plus I got a healing factor which means I can't get drunk", deadpool explain as he return to drinking

"wait you off them mutants?", the biker asked. Deadpool didn't respond at first but then he realize that people like mutants now after what happen in San Francisco

"why yes I am", he lied and the biker was anything but happy

"well freak we got a rule here about freaks like yo- aggh", the biker screamed as deadpool kick his nuts and threw him out the window.

"anyone else I got two friends here name slashy and popper here ready for anyone who dumb enough to try anything", deadpool threaten with his katana and 9mm gun and everyone got up and left except for the bar tender, who was too shock to leave as deadpool ordered another whiskey and he gave him an entire crate of a dozen whiskey before he ran off. "hu guess he's too chicken", he said to himself as he open a bottle and started drinking. Thats when his phone started to ring. He pick it up to see the caller was hotty birdie with a picture of syrin, "hey hottie birdie", he said happily

"_it's_ _syrin deadpool", _she corrected him

"of course so what's going on birdie?", he asked completely forgetting what she said

"_ug why did I call you?", _she asked

"I don't know babe asked the author", he tells her

"_what? Okay just forget it. Listen I need your help", _she asked him

"in what?", he asked

"_this may take a while",_ syrin explain to him how the X factor and the x club found new mutants around the globe and how they all got kidnapped including some of their members and she asked him to join her and the X factor in Minnesota to help find them

"hum okay", he said

"_really?", _she though he wouldn't

"on one condition though", he asked

"_let me guess money?", _she said knowing he was a freelance mercenary

"nope its you and me and chimichangas at that New Mexican restaurant in Texas called los carnales", he said as he took out shaker and started shaking them. There was a paused at the other end until syrin responded back

"_ugh alright", _shesaidknowing she was going to regret ever calling him

"yes", he said with great joy as he got up and ran off the door

"aren't you forgetting something?", said the voice in his head and deadpool stop. He though about it before he ran back inside to get the his free whiskey

"almost forgot about theses", he said, "don't worry kiddies uncle wade is coming", he shouted to the heaven as he stops a taxi and gets inside od it only to kick the driver out and speed away.

**Authors note: sorry it took this long its just that I had a lot of school work**


	17. Chapter 17 finding and reason

**Doom's castle **

"wow miss me. Come on doom you can do better than that", said spiderman as he insults doom while he dodges his plasma blast.

"web head less talk more fighting", complain quicksilver as he form a tornado to distract doom. Yet doom manages to disperse the tornado and blasted quicksilver to the wall.

"Your mask will be mount on xraven's wall", xraven stated as he pounces doom. with his knives.

"in your dreams creature", said doom as he forms a force field to repeal xraven backwards. Spiderman use this chance to cover the force field with his webs, thus preventing doom from seeing. "Yarggh you'll pay for attacking doom", he says as he blasted spiderman. Spiderman goes flying backwards and hit the wall. Doom also flew towards spiderman and grab his neck and started to strangle him, "any last words insect?", doom asked him

"yeah like learn to turn around", spiderman joked

"what are you talking about?", doom asked and spiderman points behind him and quicksilver delivers a sucker punch on doom causing him to let spiderman go and he jump kick doom's chest making him fly backwards towards xraven who made a fist with one of his hand and covers it with the other to smack down so hard that it made a hole and doom continued to hit the bottom floors and break them and continues falling until he hits the dungeon, "ow", he grunted in pain as his voice was heard by an echo

"we'll that takes care of him now to find Wanda", quicksilver stated as they continue their search until a door was open and a woman wearing traditional Eastern European clothing, and had long, brown hair. Quicksilver instantly recognized her as her sister Wanda

"Wanda it's you", he said with great joy as he runs at her and hugs her

"oh geez wuppy damn do it's her everybody. The most hated woman on planet earth", spiderman said sarcastically as he hated Wanda. Quicksilver gave spiderman a deadly glare before he returns to hugging her. Wanda on the other hand was too surprise and confuse as she didn't know what was going on here

"I'm sorry who are you people?", she asked them. Quicksilver stops hugging her and places his hands on her shoulders

"Wanda I'm your brother. Twin brother to be precise", he tells her but she was still confuse. She pushes his hands off and walks towards the hole and looks down

"what happen here?", she asked them

"we sorta beaten up doom and send him falling", quicksilver stated

"what how could people be so evil!", she tells them and everyone was confused

"you care for that man?", xraven asked

"he's my fiancée", she stated

"WHAT!", screamed the trio. Their mouths were just wide open andwere just to shock to say anything, "why are you all like that?", she asked

"it's official nothing can get more weirder than this", spiderman complain as he smack his own face and just shoots Wanda with his webs to cover her up and then grabs her, "ok if we leave now we have a good chance to get out of here before doom finds out", he said as they ran out of dooms castle.

**SHIELD heli carrier**

New came in pretty fast on how mystique was captured and that they had a lead now on the missing mutants. No one was more happier than nemesis and Jefferson. In fact they were the ones interrogating mystique on where the mutants location. The only problem was that mystique persisted and didn't give an answer easily.

"alright let's try this again where our friends?", nemesis asked but mystique, who was strapped to a table and had an inhibitor collar on, just smiled evilly and didn't respond, "that's right keep on smiling by the end of the hour you'll sing like a canary", he threaten as he takes a small laser blade and was about to dissect her before captain America step in

"nemesis we might want to try something more ethnical", he suggested

"I was just trying to scare her into telling us the location I wasn't going to kill her.", he paused before speaking again, "ok maybe I'll take some of her skin off and some tissues but it would have been worth it", he finished but captain America gave him a stern look before he takes both Jefferson and nemesis out of mystiques cell.

"Let hill interegate her. In the meanwhile why don't we find the guy who helped bring her in", Steve suggested

"very we'll then since he did help us get a clue will thank. Now were is he to be exact?", nemesis asked

"he's with Ben right now. He should be in the heli carrier", Steve though until iron walks by, "hey tony where's Ben?", he asked

"he should be in sector 2 of the heli carrier with our new pal that helped us", he responded as he walks pass them and Steve leads nemesis and Jefferson to sector 2. In sector 2, it was a medical bay where Ben is finally recovering along side him was Johnny, Valerie, and kevin.

"there we go you should fell better now", said ben's doctor

"thanks doc", Ben commented as he got up and started walking, "I do fell much better", he finished as he walks towards the kevin, "now about franklin?, he asked and everyone was staring at kevin

"we'll you see he's um ugh we'll", kevin stuttered as he struggles to get the words out until the door was open to reveal captain America.

"So your the guy who help save Ben?", he asked with a smile

"um yeah", kevin responded

"we'll I got some friends you might want to talk to", Steve then moves to show nemesis and Jefferson behind him. When they three meet it was anything but good. They all just stare at each other with shock until Jefferson lunges at kevin but kevin dodged him. Nemesis took out his laser blade and started swinging it at kevin but he grew his claws as just cut nemesis's hand before he started running.

"don't just dare you dulls get him!", nemesis screamed as he tries to cover the bleeding but Steve lifted nemesis by his collar

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!", he shouted at him. Meanwhile kevin was running and pushing SHIELD agents. He ran until he made it to the top deck and that's when he realize that this was a flying ship and that he was several thousand feet above ground.

"aph ugh ugg", he gasped as he suddenly developed a fear of heights. He hesitated until he saw a worker. He also notice that he had a parachute, so kevin punches him so hard, he knock the man out and took his parachute and jumped out of the heli carrier. As he falls, he felt a strong gust of wind as he was falling before he pulled his chute but something went wrong. The chute got tangled and now kevin was falling at a fast rate. "Aaggghhhhhg", he screamed until he was caught by ms. Marvel

"hey there I see you had trouble with your chute", she said as she flew him back to the heli carrier.

"um how about you drop me off in the ground. Were I would have to face those two guys", he suggested and ms. marvel gave him a look before she took him back into the heli carrier and back to the room with Jefferson and nemesis only this time that they were far part from each other and nemesis and Jefferson looked like they were ready to kill kevin.

"I'm telling you all your making a huge mistake trusting him", stated nemesis as Steve was trying to restrain him, while ms. Marvel tries to cover kevin, "he's a murder you can't just trust him", nemesis continues while Jefferson has a emotionless face as he stares at kevin.

"you know if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have captured mystique and we wouldn't have a lead on this case", ms. Marvel explain to them. Jefferson started to move up but the thing stopped him but Jefferson spoke up

"if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be three mutants shorter", he stated and the room got quiet and now everyone was staring at kevin, "that kid brought nothing but death while we were still in utopia. His girlfriend send in a bunch of zombie mutants to attack us and then he and his group of killers came in and killed three of our own, including my wife!", Jefferson stated while kevin remained silent, "but what disturbs me the most is that you were suppose to be dead. Wolverine told me you became nothing but ashes. How are you even alive!", he demanded to know but kevin remain cool and calm before he explain that his ashes were collected by elixir and was put in a vase and when the new mutants got kidnapped one of the assailants took the vase and he was revive by a machine, "you bastard", Jefferson insulted

"oh don't act so surprise I'm pretty sure everyone in this room died at least once and came back to life", kevin suggested

"my wife was a good person but you are a killer and you get a second chance at life", Jefferson commented as he tries to strangle kevin but the thing still gots a hold of him

"hey it's a good thing since I know who's behind all of this", said kevin and both Jefferson and nemesis started to listen to him

**flashback**

kevin was walking down the hallways of mr. Sinister's estate. It's definitely something you would see in a horror movie considering that the guy has pictures of creepy doctors and has a collection of weird surgery tolls in one hallway. While he was looking at more stuff he heard the screams of the mutants that were captured. Although one of them was elixir and he had no sympathy for him, he did feel bad for the other ones. Kevin walked to where the screaming was at, he open the door to see all the mutants struggling in pain as they were on the floor acting like they were having a seizure. Kevin just looked with horror as he fails to notice sinister was watching him.

"kevin didn't your parent taught you to knock before entering a room", he asked and kevin remain silent, "come down here", he orders

"um no thanks I'm needed else where", kevin lied to get away

"I wasn't asking", sinister threaten and kevin walks inside and shuts the door and walks towards sinister. Kevin looks at the children suffering and he turns to sinister

"how can you sleep at night?", kevin asked him

"I sleep pretty we'll", sinister responded as he was observing the mutants

"your pretty sick you know", kevin commented and sinister turns his attention to kevin

"I'm sick, so says the boy who dated a 17,000 yr old woman", sinister responded back

"wait how did you-", asked kevin before sinister talks again

"I'm a telepath and I know all about you young ford. I know you used to be part of the x men. I also know you were jealous of elixir right there for the affection for a girl. I also know after m day you felt betrayed and ran into Selene and she promised you to her king. Unfortunately, you and her made a mistake on attacking the x men and thus lead to your demise and you became nothing more than dirt", sinister said as with every word he walks closer to kevin and he would walk backwards because he was afraid of him. Kevin still looked at sinister with fear before he talked again.

"say why do you need them all?", kevin asked

"the children", sinister said as he looks at the children, "I didn't even know they even existed", he commented

"oh yeah what about those two?", kevin asked as he points at Layla and franklin

"those two. We'll I did used them to bring you back to life. You see I'm planning to use them to create soldiers for my army. Considering that so many mutants have died I can simply bring them back to life and make them my personal slaves for my world of perfection", sinister explained

"that's it your just gonna ressurrect an army and enslave humanity", said kevin

"oh I'm not gonna enslave it humanity my dear boy. I'm going to cleanse it", sinister corrected

"cleanse it?", kevin asked

"just to be clear my idea of a perfect race involves getting rid of unwanted genetics such as weak and febiled creatures mixing the gene pool", sinister explain

"ok now this is just creepy even for me so I'll just leave to what ever your doing boss", kevin said as he makes his way to the door

"oh and kevin", sinister asked as he turns away from him

"what?", kevin asked and then the diamond in his forehead started to glow and caused him pain,"agahagghhaa", he screamed

"the next time you and quire even think about trying to kill me. I'll kill slowly, painfully to the point you'll beg me kill you. Is that understood!", sinister asked

"yes agh boss", kevin responded while still in pain

"good", said sinister as he stopped the diamond and let kevin go.

**present time**

"so you see that's what he has plan for that franklin kid and Layla while the rest are just his little guine pigs", kevin explain to everyone. Although kevin told them the truth and all but it seems to give little confort to both Jefferson and nemesis

"so you decided to eat on your boss just now and choose not to help the children while you were practically just a few feet away from them", said Jefferson

"like I said that diamond in my forehead would have killed me if I did something like that", said kevin as Jefferson and nemesis tried to get him but captain america and the thing were holding them.

"look guys we now know what this mr. Sinister guy is planning to do with franklin and Layla and what ever he's done in the past. This could his chance of redemption", ms. Marvel explain

"we'll apparently you know nothing of who he is", said nemesis but ms. Marvel ignored him and turns to kevin

"say do you know where they are?", she asked

"sorry but no. I was resurrected inside his castle and only left through some teleporter guy so I don't know where that guys place is", kevin explain

"we'll isn't that some sorry news", nemesis complain

"alright than old man. I don't suppose you know anyone that can find that guys place?", kevin insulted

"your forgetting boy that there's still is a group out there that can find anyone", nemesis assured him

"oh yeah who?", kevin asked

"just let me call them and we'll meet them", nemesis said as he took out his cell phone and started to dial madrox number to know the location of the X factor


	18. Chapter 18 the discovery

**Minnesota**

the x factor, forge, Polaris, dr. Rao,havoc and sabra, who was contacted by the X factor, return to one of madrox's home in the US after genosha went up in flames and the children and Layla were kidnapped.

"alright people we need to find out who attacks back on genosha", he stated and everyone was arguing about who could have done it when the door bell rang

"I'll get it", said guido. He open the door to reveal a man with a horribly scared face, wearing a cap, white t shirt, and jeans, and he was holding a pizza box.

"pizza delivery", he said as guido was scratching his head

"we didn't order any pizza", said guido

"yeah you did. It's a pepperoni lovers pizza with extra love, muaw", the man said in a fake Italian accent and a fake kiss.

"listen pal either your deaf or your an idiot cause I told you we didn't order any pizza!", guido shouted as he was now losing his temper but the man just stood there and started to search something in his pocket

"upupupup", the man said as he took out a small piece of paper, "according to this piece of paper the order was made for a hotty birdy", the man finished and guido just looks at him as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet. Guido was about to close the door before syrin stops him.

"Let him in guido", she said

"wait what?", guido asked

"birdy it's you", the man said cheerfully

"hey wade come on in", she said with regret as deadpool gives the pizza box to guido and he pulls the mask out of his cap and puts in on. He then rips his clothes in half to reveal his red costume underneath, while both guido and syrin looked surprise.

"oh man thats a relief. It was really stuffy with two layers of clothing", deadpool commented as he took the pizza box from guido and shuts the door. "Hey everyone guess who's here?", deadpool cheered while everyone responded with a moan, "wow what a tuff crowed", he said as he wrapped his arm around syrin and open the box, "for you", he said. Syrin looks at the pizza and it was one of those deep dish pizzas with the sauce and meat on top and the cheese on the bottom. At first she hesitated but she gave in a took a bite

"Uhm it's good", she complimented

"ug syrin why is he here?", madrox asked her

"we'll since he once work for a lot of scum bags in the past, he might have connections that can help us", she explain and everyone was starring at deadpool, who was stuffing his face with a slice of pizza

"Mugh what?", deadpool said with his mouth full. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it", he said as he gave the box to syrin and went to open the door. He finds a blonde hair woman, wearing a business dress and had a brief case. "Sorry whatever your selling I ain't buying", he tells her before he shuts the door. Deadpool was walking back to the living room when someone was knocking at the door again. Deadpool opens the door to reveal it was the same woman

"listen I'm-" before she could finished deadpool cuts her off

"ya don't care", he tells her and he shuts the door at her face. He walks away again until that same woman was knocking again. "Ugh fine you want me my attention?", he mummers to himself as he got his gun ready and heads to the door, "you got my attention", he said as he points the gun to the door, "alright bitch I'll give to the count of three to leave or I'll shot your sweet ass!", he threatened. "One, two, aggh", he screamed as the door was rammed and slam him to the ground, "ow", he said as armed men started to storm into the house.

"WATCH OUT!", screamed madrox as he creates duplicates of himself to fight off the intruders. The next thing they all knew, it was an all out brawl as guido was charging at the assailant and crash them to the wall causing the wall to collapse and making them land outside. Right after guido took down the armed men more of them started showing up. They immediately started firing at guido. He was hit by darts apparently.

"ha you think these things can stop me!", guido shouted as his chest was being hit by hundreds of darts. It took him a few moments to realize that the darts contain tranquilizer which made him go to sleep. After guido was down, the X factor came out and was ready to take down until val cooper steps in.

"wow wow stop!", she screamed as she puts her hands in front of her demanding that they stop in which they did. "What the hell is the matter with all you all?", she asked them. The X factor looked around and they realize that the armed men were SHIELD agents.

"hey they attack us first lady", Darwin stated

"that's because someone threatened to kill me when I was knocking at the door", Val explain. The X factor then turn towards syrin, who looks embarrassed because she knew who's responsible for all of this.

"aargh get ready to get pump full of lead", screamed deadpool as he came flying out of the house ready with his gun

"deadpool wait stop", syrin screamed. Deadpool did stop but now he was being aimed by every shield agent present.

"Wait did I miss something here?", he asked

"yes your intelligence missing", the X factor look to see nemesis and Jefferson passing through the agents

"bradly what's going on?", havoc asked

"we'll explain on the way", nemesis assured him. An hour later nemesis explain to everyone how sinister was behind all of this and how sinister was planing to used the children and Layla to exterminate almost all life on earth. Also during the explanation, they had to keep wolfsbane secure since she almost stranggling kevin to death.

"cough what part of cough change of heart didn't you understand bitch", said kevin as he was coughing trying to recover from the strangle attempt

"you'll need a change of heart alright when I ripped yours out", wolfsbane threaten as guido and Darwin were restraining her. All this and Steve, Thor, ms. Marvel, iron man, and Maria hill watched

"You think this happens regularly?", asked ms. Marvel to Steve

"I really don't know", he responded. He then walks up to the mutant groups, "alright I get that kevin has done mistakes in the past but right now he's our ally and we need him alive", Steve stated

"ya what he said", kevin agreed as Steve looks at wolfsbane

"and after this I promise you he'll be put in a trial", he promise her and kevin got confused

"wait what?", he asked and Steve turns to him and gives him a stren look.

"kid from what I've seen and heard you should be in jail for what you done", Steve bodily stated and kevin got infuriated and his appearance change into a more vampiric appearance by his nails growing, his eyes blacking and his fangs grew.

"IM HELPING YOU FIND THOSE KIDS GOT DAMINT", he screamed while Steve remain calm

"I know and the jury will hear that", Steve promise him before he walk towards madrox

"ya like that will make any difference", kevin mummered.

"madrox due you know where we might finds this mr. Sinister?", Steve asked.

"I know", said havoc and Steve walks towards him

"where?", he asked

"In the old orphanage me and Scott were in. He ran that place", havoc explain

"you remember the name?", Steve asked

"state home for foundlings", havoc stated

"then that's were go first", Steve stated and then turns to everyone "listen up will go an investigate this place and if we know the children are there we attack", he ordered and no one wasted time as they all either got to the quinjet or some of the X factor helicopters and they prepare to go and find the children

**Essex estate**

mr sinister was waiting impatiently. He had send mystique and kevin out to kill the thing hours ago and they haven't reported back since. While he was infuriated everyone else seems to not to notice mystique and Kevin's absences. Daken was hitting on Susan, sinister's assistant. Nanny, orphan maker, and speed freak left to who knows where? Azazel had to go back to his dimension since he can spend only a limited amount of time in this world. Monolith was talking to dark beast about control and Egyptian gods. By the look on dark beasts's face he was getting annoyed. Quentin was having fun by making telekinetic bees and using them to sting sabertooth.

"quit you little", he snarled as he was smacking the bees.

"hahahahaha", Quentin laughed. Sinister looks at everyone and what they were doing. His eyes started twitching due to the constant annoyance of everyone to the point it reaches his boiling point

"ENOUGH!", he screamed and everyone turn to look at him, "don't you imbeciles take anything seriously about our current situation?", he asked them and they all look at each other as if they had no idea. "Ugh", he groan, "mystique and young ford had not reported back yet", he explain and everyone suddenly remembers them, "ugh I'm surrounded by idiots", he tells himself as he looks at Quentin

"what", Quentin asked and mr. Sinister walks up to him

"what level are you boy?", he asked

"an omega level duh", Quentin responded

"that includes telepathy am I right?", he asked again

"we'll yeah", Quentin responded

"good", he said and he grabs Quentin and started to drag him upstairs. Everyone else just looked at them before they return to what ever they were doing. Meanwhile sinister drags Quentin to the basement of his estate and into a room where the room was sphere with a platform to walk on to a desk with a chair and a helmet. "This is cerebro I stole it from the remains from the Xavier's estate. Those HAMMER agents didn't even bother to collect anything", he stated

"what it has to do with me?", Quentin asked

"your going to find mystique and kevin", sinister explain and Quentin sat on the chair and puts on cerebro and activates it. Sinister waited for Quentin to find either mystique or kevin until Quentin started speaking.

"Found them", he said

"where?", sinister asked

"mystique is in a SHIELD heli carrier and kevin is with those X factor dudes and the avengers", he explain. This gotten sinister confuse as what kevin is doing with the X factor and the avengers

"explain", sinister ordered

"apparently kevin betrayed us and is with the avengers and the X factor to help them find those kids you took", he explain

"where are they now?", sinister asked

"in some orphanage called state something", he said and this gotten sinister's attention since it could be one of his orphanages

"state home for foundlings?", sinister asked

"yep", Quentin responded. Sinister made a evil grin and Quentin took notice, "ugh why are you smiling?", he asked

"you'll see my dear boy. You'll see", sinister assured him.

**state home for foundlings orphanage, Nebraska **

havoc leads the X factor, captain America, Thor, deadpool, ms. Marvel, mr. Fantastic through the abandon orphanage. The atmosphere was dark, the paint of the walls were falling apart, and if they aren't careful they might fall due to the floors being so weak.

"we'll it could be worse", said ms. Marvel

"for me it's the worst", said kevin who is handcuffed and was wearing an inhibitor collar. To make the matter worse for him, wolfsbane was behind him and in her wolf form ready in case he tries something, "could someone please switch with her?", he asked

"you know we don't care what you say right", Monet told him without even looking back at him.

"just keep moving", ordered wolfsbane as she pushed him. The group walked to the basement of the building where they walked into a hallway leading up to a single door. The door was locked until guido punched it and everyone walked into the room. The room was huge it had a flat platforms, many surgical instruments such as a clever, needles, etc.

"this place gives me the creeps", said syrin

"don't worry babe I'll keep you safe", said deadpool as he wrapped his arm around her but she shoves it off.

"Is this place?", captain America asked kevin

"ugh", said kevin as he looked around, "nope. Come to think of it this whole place doesn't look familiar to me at all", he explain

"then why didn't you say anything!", screamed mr. Fantastic

"we'll I though you didn't care what I said", kevin commented and wolfsbane grabs him by his neck

"listen to me you little shit, my son is in the hands of that monster and if you don't tell us where he is I'll kill you!", she threaten

"ack I told you ack I don't know where ack he is", said kevin as he tried to talk while being choke. While wolfsbane was still chocking him, ms. Marvel pushes wolfsbane away from kevin and made sure she was 10 feet away from him.

"can we please try not to kill each other please?", ms. Marvel said to wolfsbane

"fine", she responded as kevin had a smirk on his face. The group look around the abound lab. They found bloody tools along with notes that involves with genetics. They even found the corpse of a dead child. It's body was in a container and judging by the rate of decomposition. The child must have been dead for a long time.

"my god what the hell has this guy been doing?", Steve asked

"there's a lot of things you don't know about sinister", havoc stated when guido lifted a boulder where it revealed a hidden room.

"hey guys look at this", he said and everyone entered the room. The room was completely empty although there was light bulbs that form a line horizontal.

"this is odd", nemesis stated. The only ones inside the room was the X factor, nemesis, Jefferson, kevin, deadpool, ms. Marvel, and captain America. The rest were outside waiting for them to find something. Just as they were about to leave the room a door suddenly shuts them inside and the lights grew brighter.

"everyone ge-", was all Monet said as they suddenly disappeared from the room. Moments later they all reappear in another room. Only this time they were surrounded by an energy field. Some of them tried to use their powers but they find out that it was useless since what ever they were in it was preventing them from using their powers. Captain America tried to use his shield to hit the force field but every time he hit the field it would repeal him back to the point he got tired.

"I wouldn't do much of that if I were you", everyone turn to look at Mr. Sinister who was walking up to them but stayed out of the force field.

"you let us out of here", commanded nemesis

"in do time", sinister replied, "in fact let try to use this time to talk about our current situation", he said with a smile as he snapped his fingers and elixir, idie, kenji, teon, tier, Laurie, and Gabriel showed up with glowing red eyes. Everyone else looked with horror as the children stand beside sinister.


End file.
